


The Beautiful Ever Evolving Monster

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Drinking, Fluffy, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Past Abuse, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will add more tags as this progresses, not good at labels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Otabek is coming to train and work with Victor to get his performance ready.  Yuri and him always stayed in touch, their friendship building into something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a working progress and I will update as I go along. We are kind of snowed in this weekend so Im working on the next chapter as well! Still kind of working on a title for this. Lemme know if you think of something better!
> 
> Will get smuttier as it goes along, so be patient... it is coming!!!!

**I’m coming to Russia for a few weeks, Victor has a program lined up for me and I’ll be staying with him and Yuuri.**

Those words Yuri just layed in bed reading over and over trying to figure out a response. The text came in that morning while he was sleeping as the time difference is a few hours between the two. Not sure how to respond as it had been a year since they had seen one another and they kept the text going back and forth, but Otabek wasn’t exactly the talkative type.

Groaning and rolling over on his back almost laying on his cat he threw his phone. “Why can’t I just answer a damn text! It is like I am 15 again and damn fool!” Getting up and trying to figure out where he threw his phone he opened it back up to the message again. **“Cool.”** He responding. Hitting send he threw his phone again. “UGH! I sound like a douche bag!”

Throwing himself back down on his bed face first he starts to punch into his pillow when his cat meows at him and jumps off the bed. He hears the phone chime again and he goes to look once again for it. Opening the screen he opens the message from Otabek. **“What? Just cool?”** Was all the response that came back.

Groaning again he decided NOT to throw his phone and goes find his cat ear headband and put them on. Glancing in the mirror he fixes his shirt and puts the headband on and snaps a picture with a thumbs up and a smirk sending back in response. He knew Otabek thought the ears were cute and made his “Russian Fairy” look adorable.

Yuri knows even in the past three years as he did finally grow but stayed thin and wispy, he would never grow out of being the “Russian Fairy”. He didn’t mind it either. He even grew his hair out and it reached halfway down his back and he had gotten good at making it into a thick long blonde braid down his back. He even enjoyed playing with a little eyeliner. It drove Yukov crazy, Yuri didn’t care. If Russia wants him to be their fairy, they will get a dark fairy at that.

The phone chimes again and he gets a picture in response, it is a picture in reply. Otabek and his half sideways grin with a thumbs up as well and text under it saying, **“Love the ears! Where is your make-up?”** and added a laughing emoji next to that.

Yuri sent him back a picture of his dresser top showing his couple eyeliner pencils and glitter lip gloss and added text back, **“Maybe I’ll try these on you when you get here?”**

The response back was plain and simple, **“No”**

Yuri chuckles and put his phone in his pocket so he could get his eyeliner on before ballet practice that morning. He knew Yuuri would be banging on his door soon for them to leave. They would walk down there in the mornings with Victor riding his bike ahead of them urging them to jog as he went to the ice rink a few blocks away.

Lilia gave Yuri hell again for the eyeliner and giving him a grueling routine to work on and to work more on his stretches. He wondered how much more damn flexible did the old hag want him to be? Sure he got tall, but he could still bend and move better than anyone in the class. She always fussed and gloated over Yuuri as he was so polite and so graceful and never gave her any lip.

Afterwards they always met Victor for lunch at a cafe between the studio and rink. Finally checking his phone he saw a message from Otabek. “Plane booked. Victor sent me the confirmation.”

Looking up from his food he asked Victor, “Why the hell didn’t you tell me Otabek was staying with us for a few weeks and you were helping him with a routine?”

Victor looking up from his phone for a minute said, “Oh must have forgotten.” Then went back to his lunch. Yuuri chuckled, “Victor, you know the only thing that makes our Russian Smile is Beka.”

Yuri kicks him under the table, “Don’t you dare tease me you fatso and don’t you dare call him that either!” Slamming his hands down on the table he glares over at Yuuri and Yuuri and Victor both start laughing.

“Oh but Yurio! It is so true! You blush so cute when he is around or someone talks about him. I’m starting to think you have a crush on our Beka!” Victor says while laughing.

Slamming his hands down again he kicks Victor his time under the table causing Yurri and Victor to start laughing again. “You know not everyone is gay for eachother like you two are! Can’t I just have a damn friend?” He can feel his face boiling and his body starting to tremble with hate.

Yuuri taking Victor’s hand as they are still laughing kisses Victor’s ring. “Ok, ok… sorry Yurio. We just assumed since Mila throws herself at you on a weekly basis and you continue to turn her down. I mean she is a very beautiful woman.”

Taking a sip of his drink and growling Yuri mumbles back, “I could have nailed that hag three years ago when I was two feet shorter if I wanted. She so shamelessly throws herself at anybody in our rink. She would probably break me in half anyway.”

This caused Victor to start laughing all over again. “Yes Yurio, I think you are right. She even scares me a little bit!” Yuuri nodding his head in agreement they go back to finishing their lunches and Yuri gets his phone back out to rely back to Otabek, “So when will you be here?”

Instantly a reply comes back in, “Tomorrow. You don’t mind picking me up do you? Victor says he will rent me a motorbike so I can travel around as well.”

Spitting his drink across the table (thank goodness they had finished eating) he glares at Victor.

“Tomorrow! He will be here tomorrow! And just where is he staying?” practically yelling.

Victor casually takes his napkin to wipe off the water spit on his arm. “Ah yes, Yurio, tomorrow you need to pick Otabek up at the airport at 10 am. Take him by the bike rental place. I have it all reserved. Oh! Yes, he is staying in the guest bedroom. I figured since we have a three bedroom and Yuuri and I share a room, you have your room, well we have an extra. You don’t mind do you? We can be a happy little family for a few weeks, yes?”

Yuri sits there mouth hanging wide open. Tomorrow? As in under twenty four hours tomorrow?

“Oh and I also forgot to tell you, you can have the day off tomorrow. Yukov and Lilia agreed. I worked it all out.”

Yuri sits there just staring blanking at the old fool. “I swear old man, your memory gets worse the older you get!”

Standing up and grabbing his phone he stomps his way to the rink thinking about how he could get away with just burning Victor’s things. He is also conflicted with the fact he is a bit ecstatic that Otabek will be here tomorrow and he can see him again, after all, it had been over a year since they were always in different competitions at different times.

As Yuri is walking and sulking his way to the rink all he can think about are the harmless text they have shared back and forth the last year. The last two months or so it turned a bit flirty and makes Yuri want to kick himself for being an ass. UGH! He wants to kick something, set something on fire or just tearing a certain silver haired Russian to pieces.

Stomping into the rink he slams open the door to the locker room glad to have it all to himself. Slamming the doors around of the lockers is enough to get a little rage out.

It is not that he is unhappy about Otabek coming, he is “very” happy, but there is also this awkwardness and foolishness he feels.

 

* * *

 

 

**Two months earlier…**

 

_(yuri) BEKA!!!! GUESS WHO IS DRUNK!!!!!_

_(otabek) Can you give me a hint? ;)_

_Holy shit! Beka sent me a wink!!!! Yuri in his drunken haze decided to sent a picture. He was wearing another of Victor’s sweaters that was way too big for him, and since Victor loves open necks it hangs off one of Yuri’s shoulders. Victor always complained out loud about Yuri stealing his clothing, but he always smiled when he saw Yuri curled on the couch glaring into his phone with his clothes falling off that thin frame._

_The black sweater was hanging off one shoulder and Yuri pushed it even further down. The tattoo of the leopard prints on his shoulder proudly showing, he only had them a few months and Lilia about had a litter of kitten when he walked in with them that morning to ballet. Yuri loved them, they went down his right shoulder to his collarbone and done his back to his shoulder blade and little over the top of his shoulder. He got the cat ear that matched his tattoo and put them on. Slipping on some of the glitter gloss he keeps around he slathers one on and goes to take a selfie giving a kissy face to the camera._

_Yes that is sexy! He sends the picture and waits. His phone chimes immediately._

_(otabek) A very cute hint._

_Yuri squeals and clutches his phone. He decides to go to his mirror and take a full body picture. He was wearing his leopard print leggings as well and bends over into the mirror with his phone and blows a kiss taking a picture. The sweater had fallen some and it was a hint down the sweater but not a lot. Sending the picture he sent a text as well._

_(yuri) u still havent guessed Beka!_

_(otabek) Could it be my Russian Fairy?_

_(yuri) only for my Beka!!!! want a fashion show? <3_

_Having a few drinks under him turned his anger at the world off and Otabek was taking advantage of a happy Yuri._

_(otabek) Fashion show?_

_Yuri runs to his closet and tosses off Victor’s sweater and grabs his black midriff top. He slips it on and looks in the mirror. He notices how low his leggings hit and shows the lines in his hips and his abs standing out proudly, poses and snaps another picture and sends._

_(otabek) are those even considered clothes?_

_(yuri) Of course they are! They are the best clothes you ass!_

_(otabek) well they do suit you very well. ;)_

_Another winky face! Yuri squealed out loud this time and ran back to his dresser. Tossing off the leggings he grabbed him black dance shorts and his red leg warmers that went up above his knee midthigh._

_Going back to his mirror he posed standing on his toes in a ballet pose and sent another picture._

_(otabek) Very nice._

_(otabek) You really should smile more btw._

_Flopping down on his bed hold his phone over his head reading those words. Smile more? I smile… well… sometimes._

_Making a big goofy grin Yuri sends that._

_Otabek surprises him by sending him one showing his legs in jeans he is wearing, he looks to be sitting at a window and Yuri can almost make out his reflection in it and the night sky in the background._

_(yuri) stop teasing me and lemme see your face Beka!_

_(otabek) not this ugly mug_

_(yuri) let me be the judge of that_

_A picture comes in. Classic Otabek. Expressionless other than his eyes. Yuri swears there is a slight twinkle to them._

_(yuri) and you say I dont smile enough_

_(otabek) didn’t want to break the camera_

_(yuri) I like looking at you_

_(otabek) likewise_

_Yuri rolls over and with a smile on his face falls to sleep._

****

* * *

 

 

**Present Day:**

Lacing up his skates he feel the blush coming back to his cheeks. Why did he send all those damn pictures to Otabek? Why did Otabek keep replying. He almost stopped texting him completely but the next morning Otabek text him asking if he had a headache. Which Yuri did and took his hangover anger out on Yuuri and Victor all morning. He got even angrier the more they laughed at him. He didn't know what was worse, him being hungover or them not being affected by his sour attitude.

Going out to the rink he dropped his bag on the bench that had his water bottles in it and set his phone down next to it. Taking off his skate guards his stepped out on the ice and started furiously doing laps around the rink. Yuri started to skate as fast as he could laps all around the rink. Pushing himself and his rage to skate even faster each lap.

“Yurio!” he heard Victor yell.

“Fuck you!” and he kept doing laps. He could see them enter the rink as well and moved to do a few laps as well on the inside as Yuri was hugging the outside pushing hard. He felt his legs and quads on fire and it just pushed him harder.

Victor skated next to him, always pissed him off as no matter how old Victor got he was always faster than him. Finally slowing down going back out of the rink he downed a bottle of water.

“Want to tell me what that was about?” Victor asked.

“Fuck off old man!” Yuri growled.

“Fine, Yokov is coming in with everyone else, you can explain to them your foul mood.” And Victor went back out to rink as Yuri was warming up to work on his routine.

Yuri spent the afternoon growling at everyone who tried to speak to him. After calling Mila some colorful names she finally took the hint and left him alone as well. Yuri did his practice, his jumps and finally felt as if he skated off his foul mood and when practice was over went to go back to the locker room to shower. He really had pushed himself hard and he was a sweaty mess.

Once showered and dressed he went to check his phone. He saw Otabek had messaged him again.

(otabek) hows the routine going?

(yuri) hard as fuck, exhausted

(otabek) dont go wearing yourself out before I come

(yuri) you know I will

(otabek) victor told me you are pushing yourself too hard

**FUCKING VICTOR!**

“ **VICTOR**!” Yuri screams in the locker room.

(yuri) the old man lies

(otabek) whats up yuri?

Fuck, I can’t tell him I feel like an ass for flirty with him the last few months. Sure the drunken night he understands… but the subtle text he sent afterwards?

(yuri) nothing Beka, just in a mood.

(otabek) dont lie to me Yuri

Shit. How can he tell I’m lying from all the way over there?

(yuri) just working off some issues, the ice cured me

(otabek) what did you work off? You can talk to me Yuri.

(yuri) I know Beka, seriously, it is nothing.

Yuri takes a selfie with a thumbs up and send to Otabek. Otabek let’s it drop… for now. Yuri knows he won’t stop till he gets an answer but the man is so fucking patient he eventually will get it out of him, he knows this.

(otabek) ok my Russian Fairy, going to bed early. early flight. see you tomorrow

(yuri) sleep well beka

Leaving out the rink he sees Victor and Yuuri waiting on him. Of course they are deep in conversation and Victor can’t keep his hands off Yuuri. Pushing past them he goes to stomp out and hears them follow. “It is like having fucking babysitters everywhere I go! And Victor, stop fucking talking to Beka!” Yuri growls as they leave the rink.

 

* * *

 

Yuri barely slept that night. Excitement and nervousness was building inside him. He managed a few hours sleep and around six am gave up. Went to go make coffee instead then he had to decide what to wear. Taking his cup back to his room he started to tear up his closet. Nothing was good enough. Stalking out of his room in his underwear he slammed into Victor and Yuuri’s room turning their light on. Hearing both men groan and put pillows over their heads Yuri went to Victor’s closet.

“What time is it.” Yuuri whined.

“Early” Victor groaned back.

“Oh shut up you two! I have no clothes! Victor I need something to wear!” Yuri yelled throwing clothes out of Victor’s closet.

“Yurio! Before you wreck my closet before the sun has risen, the back to the left, white shirt with green stripes. The neck is open enough like you like and the green will match your eyes. Now please get out!” Victor throws a pillow at Yuri and he finds the shirt.

“Perfect!!!” He takes the shirt and leaves the room. Fuck it all, he left the lights on. He hears Victor yelling to turn off the light and then hears Yuuri getting up to turn it off.

He slips the shirt on and yes, it falls off his shoulder the way he likes. Let’s his tattoo show. Slipping on his leather looking black leggings he decides to get his black combat boots with silver spikes on the toes and leaves them untied looking.

Turning in the mirror he decides he better clean up his room since he is sure Beka will want to see it. Finally satisfied and realizing his room has never been this neat before he checks the time. Ugh! Only seven am.

Taking his brush out, he starts to rip through his hair. Taking a few minutes to get all the knots and tangles out he starts to braid his hair back and keeps undoing and redoing it. Normally he wouldn’t think twice about his braid and this morning his hair isn’t working right. Trying another time he gets the braid to almost cooperate and ties it off.

Looking in his mirror he grabs his eyeliner. Nothing this morning is working right. It is almost eight now and he has to leave in about an hour and half. At least he started all this early. Normally he would just throw his liner on, smudge it a bit and not think twice. Today was different. The lines were not drawing around his eye and his hands were shaking too bad. Frustrated Yuri growls out.

He wipes off his liner and tried again. He does this a few times before he is completely furious and wants to start tearing up things. Looking in the mirror he sees the mess that is his eyes.

“Yuurio, do you need help?” He hears Yuri standing in his doorway with a cup of coffee still in his sleep pants.

“Da! Get your fat ass over here and help!” Yuri tries to sound frustrated but it comes out sounding almost like relief.

Yuuri comes over and grabs Yuri’s make-up remover and takes it and starts to clean up the mess Yuri has made of his face. Yuunri was really good at makeup and had started painting a few years ago. Whenever they aren't practicing, he is out on the balcony on a pretty day painting something. Victor loves them and has hung them all over the flat. Yuri even has one in his room, it is one Yuuri painted of him. He remember jokingly flopping out on the loveseat saying, “Paint me like one of your French Girls!” Yuuri did. They laughed a lot during that time, but in the end, the Yuuri surprised him how well it was.

“How did you want this Yurio?” Yuuri speaks as he grabs the pencil.

“Well, I was going to smudge it, but um….”

“Ok, let me do this, close your eyes Yurio.” Starting to lightly draw on his eyes, “You know, Victor always made me nervous. Even the first few days he was around, I never knew what to say, do… felt like I did everything wrong.”

“Why are you telling me this piggy?”

“Just making conversation Yurio.” He continues with the other eye. Finally finishing up he sets the pencil down. “Go look and let me know.”

Yuri went to look, Usually he smudges the liner to look a bit more badass, but Yuri did a thin perfect line outlining his eyes top and bottom. Taking a second, he realizes it is perfect for today. “It’ll do I guess.” He replies. Yuuri taking it as a compliment and pats his shoulder and heads out.

Checking the time again he still has an hour before he needs to leave and heads out to the kitchen. Victor is in the kitchen making them breakfast.

“Yurio, sit down, let me make you a plate!” Victor says cheerfully.

Yuri grunts and sits down.

“That shirt really does bring out your eyes Yurio! I almost want to tell you to keep it, but I haven’t even worn it yet.” Victor is chuckling and shaking his head as he brings Yuri a plate over. Yuri doesn’t know if he can eat anything and Yuuri slides him over the juice as well. They sit and the couple start their idle chatting as Yuri sits there picking at his food.

He didn’t even realize they had finished eating till Victor asked if he was going to eat or play with his food. He finishes his juice and gets up and goes back to his room. Getting his glitter lip gloss he puts it on then goes to Victor’s room again raiding his colognes.

Out in the front room he paces back and forth as Victor and Yuuri start to get ready for practice. Yuri continues to pace and look at the clock.

“Yuri, your ride is here.” Yuuri calls out.

Yuri grabs his jacket and about runs out the door.

The ride to the airport isn’t all that long and Yuri sits flipping through his social media sites. Once they get their he throws money at the driver and jumps out. Seeing it 9:45 he starts to walk through the airport trying to find the gate.

Sitting down waiting for the announcement the plan arrived, he flips his phone back out again.

(otabek) just landed

(yuri) cool. im here

Stuffing his phone in his pocket he sits and waits more. If time could travel any slower he wouldn’t be surprised. Finally he sees people starting to come out the gate and his eyes are searching. Finally he sees the black hair, broad shoulders and stiff face coming through the gate. Catching his breath he forgets just how breathtakingly handsome this man is. Of course he is wearing worn jeans and his leather jacket. The jacket is open and he sees a simple Vneck black shirt underneath.

Otabek is looking around too and he sees Yuri. They both just stand where they are at staring at one another. Otabek shakes his head slightly and starts to walk over to Yuri and Yuri somehow realised his legs were moving as well. Once they reach one another Yuri is not sure what to do and he holds out his hand as if to shake Otabek’s hand. Otabek looks at his hand and smacks it away and embracing Yuri around his waist he hugs him. Yuri takes a sharp breath and wraps his arms around his shoulders.

“Ah, my beautiful Russian Fairy.” Otabek says in his ear. Yuri about shivers at the thought. Pulling back Yuri ask “How was the flight?”

“Stuffy and boring.”

Going to get his bags they walk in silence. Yuri keeps looking over at him and can’t help keep staring. Otabek has a strong jaw, and his hair is a tad longer but still wearing the undercut.

They get his bags and head out. “Let’s drop these eyes then go get the motorbike.” Otabek states and Yuri nods. The ride back to the place Yuri kept glancing over at Otabek and Otabek would raise his eyebrow at him. “What Yura?” He finally says.

“N-Nothing…. Just can’t believe you are here really.” Yuri all but stammers out. Otabek takes his hand and just holds it. Nothing else is said on the ride home, but Yuri is sure he melted into the car seat just then.

Once back at the flat Yuri and Otabek get his stuff to his room and Yuri ask if he wants to unpack but he doesn’t just yet. “Let’s go get food and a bike.” Otabek trails his finger down the side of Yuri’s face and he can feel the heat crawling up his cheeks. Otabek smirks and grabs Yuri’s hand pulling him out the flat.

As they get out on the street, Yuri explains the motorbike place is just a few blocks away. Grunting back Otabek doesn’t let go of Yuri’s hand and they just walk in silence. Finally reaching to the motorbike place they go in and get the bike and Victor made sure to get him the best one they had. Grabbing helmets they head out.

Yuri wraps his arms around Otabek and they take off. This is what he loves about the bike rides. He can wrap his arms around Otabek without explaining. They go down a few streets and Otabek stops and Yuri unravels himself from him stepping off. They go into a cafe to grab some lunch and they don’t speak much. Otabek never really does.

“What is there to do around here?” He asked.

“Well, we are usually practicing and eating. We watch some TV in the evenings, you know, normal things I guess.” Yuri can’t believe how stupid he sounds. He wants to kick himself but goes to drinking his water instead. “There are a couple bars around here and a dance club we have gone to a couple times.”

Otabek grunts and they finish their food in silence.

Heading back to the flat they decide Otabek will unpack as Yuri goes to his room and he fires up his laptop checking on different news and social media sites. He hears a knock at the door and says “Come in”.

Otabek causally walks in and looks around. Yuri is at his desk with his laptop and can see Otabek slowly walking around looking at different things in the room. Yuri has a corkboard on his wall where he has different newspaper clippings, some pictures and…. WAIT! FUCK!

Yuri jumps up from the desk and rushes over but Otabek has already seen it. On it Yuri has a picture Otabek sent him he sent to get printed out and it is hanging on his corkboard. Yuri tries to push his way around him and cover the board but Otabek already has seen it.

Yuri can’t tell the expression on Otabek’s face, but his is heating up. His cheeks are a deep red and he flops down on the bed groaning covering his face with a pillow.

“Yura, why do you hide?”

Groaning Yuri says, “Beka…. I’m…. sorry. Forgot I had that there.” And he turns over on his stomach refusing to look over at him. He feels his mattress dip and a hand on his shoulder turning him back around.

“I’m flattered Yura. Don’t be embarrassed.” He trails his hand down Yuri’s face again. Those strong piercing eyes locking on Yuri. Yuri thinks time has stopped again. Nothing else at this moment matters. Yuri takes the hand carassing his face and kisses Otabek’s knuckles. Otabek takes a sharp intake of breath.

“Yura, you are so beautiful.” and he leans in a kisses Yuri softly. Yuri closes his eyes and he lets out the breath he is holding. The kiss ended too quickly for him but his heart is racing. Otabek gets back up off the bed and looks up over Yuri’s bed. The picture of him Yuuri painted is hung above it.

Yuri sits up and looks at it as well. He is wearing his classic black leggings he normally lives in and one of Victor’s sweaters in a pale blue that hangs off his shoulder. He is sprawled out on the loveseat and Victor thought it would be funny to place a rose between his teeth. He has a hand on his forehead and head tilted back.

“Yuuri likes to paint. All the pictures in the flat he did. Apparently the pig is good at everything.” Yuri grumbles. Otabek chuckles.

“I like it. I wonder if he can paint you as a fairy?” Otabek says.

Yuri rushes back over to his desk and opens the drawer. “Well he did sketch a picture one day when Victor brought it up.” He pulls out the paper and hands to Otabek. He sees a small smile on his face.

“Yes, this is my Russian Fairy.” He says.

“Y-You can… have it.” Yuri stammers.

Nodding Otabek holds the picture.

“If you don’t mind I am going to go lay down. I was up very early. Don’t let me sleep too long.” Leaning in he kisses Yuri’s cheek and heads out the room holding Yuri’s picture.

Yuri doesn’t know how long he is standing there, but his phone chimes.

(victor) did he make it ok?

(yuri) yea he is here. he went to go rest.

(victor) Great!!!! We are headed to the rink for a short practice. We are taking you two out tonight!

Groaning Yuri sets the phone down and heads to the living room turning on the TV.

 

* * *

 

And hour and half later Otabek comes out of the guest room and Yuri is in the kitchen making tea. Sitting down at the table he watches Yuri get out a second cup and continues making them tea.

“Victor says he is taking us out tonight.” Yuri says.

“Ah, do you know where?”

“No clue. That old man loves going out though. Any reason he can find and of course pork cutlet bowl can’t tell him no and they drag me along. Especially now that I am able to drink in bars and clubs. I think Victor likes getting a few drinks in his husband because then he will dance with him. It is really disgusting.” Yuri growls out the last part.

Otabek snorts a reply and takes his tea.

“Why is it disgusting?”

“Well you know, Yuri gets to grinding against Victor and they get all touchy feely and kissy. Bad enough without alcohol they can’t keep their hands off one another. Imagine what a few drinks do to them!” Yuri gets passionate about this and he is flailing his arms around.

Otabek chuckles and stands up and walks over to Yuri where he is sitting on the other side of the table, bending over wraps his arms around Yuri, “It is cute Yura, they love each other and want to show the world. It is their love and passion that makes those two unstoppable.” He takes his hand and starts to trace Yuri’s collarbone as he was whispering in his ear.

Using his hand he turns Yuri’s face to face him and he kisses him softly. Taking his hand and slipping under Yuri’s oversized shirt Yuri kisses back and Otabek bites at Yuri’s bottom lip. He opens his mouth and Otabek twirls his tongue in his mouth. Yuri plays with his tongue and they dance them together. Lifting his arm over his head he clutches to Otabek and Otabek flicks at one of Yuri’s nipples in his shirt. Moaning Yuri arches into it and deepens the kiss.

Otabek hears keys in the door and he breaks away from Yuri kissing him quickly and sitting back down at his tea as if nothing happen. His cheeks are red and his lips are as well. Yuri is sitting there panting with both hands on the table cursing under his breath.

“Ah! Otabek! You made it!” Victor and Yuuri come walking into the kitchen. Otabek gets up and Victor hugs him tightly. Yuuri comes over and shakes his hand then go start the kettle for tea.

“Did Yurio tell you we are going out tonight? Dinner and Dancing!” Victor exclaims and twirls in the kitchen. Yuuri laughs and shakes his head and Yuri continue to curse under his breath.

Yuuri looking up from the kettle smiles and a twinkle in his eye, “Hey Otabek, you got glitter on your lips.”

Yuri’s face burning up stomps out of the kitchen as Victor is laughing and Otabek is casually wiping his lips with a napkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a kudos or comment! :) Un-betad so lemme know if there are any grammar or typo issues.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as phaytesworld
> 
> Thanks! <3
> 
> Phayte


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, snowed in and bored and these boys are getting up to no good! A night out gets heated up!!! <3 
> 
> Finally into some good stuff. Not as long as the first Chapter, but still fun as well!

That night Victor takes them to a fancy restaurant. Yuri put on a red shirt that was fitted but hung low on his hips and the top laced up. He left it open and it cut mid chest, fitted black pants that are loose but still show off his thin muscular legs. Hair pulled back he has a braid on each side that meet in a low pony tail. He added a simple black choker and was able to smudge the liner and has lips lined in glitter again. 

Otabek chose a fitted vneck sweater and casual black pants as well. Yuri couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. He has a simple gold chain around his neck and hits right at his collarbone. Dinner was very nice and he kept groaning at Victor feeding Yuuri all night and they had already had a few glasses of wine. Otabek was sipping on his second glass as well. Yuuri was already on his third and knew he needed to slow down. 

Grabbing another roll from the basket he listens a little bit to Victor and Otabek talking about his program and what he wants with it. He has the majority of it, but it is missing something Otabek can’t put his finger on. 

Yuuri feels that third glass hit him as his anger melts away and he reaches under the table for Otabek’s hand and Otabek squeezes it back in return while keeping his conversation going. The waitress comes over and Victor ask her to take a picture with his phone of them all. Yuuri groans and Otabek grunts and they all lean in together as Yuri wraps his arms around Otabek’s shoulder and smiles with his eyes shut as she snaps a picture. 

“Yurio! Your angels are going to dye! I’m tagging you in this!” Victor exclaims and proceeds to post the picture on Instagram. His phone chimes and he goes to look at the picture. There it was, for the whole world to see, Yuuri with his arms wrapped around Victor and smiling, and yes, he was doing the same with Otabek, he was smiling and his eyes shut and he was hugging Otabek. He looks at Otabek and Otabek looks relaxed and has something you might consider a smile, but Yuri knows it is a smile. It is already getting likes and comments and he sees Otabek looking at him phone and he grunts a response. 

He ask Victor to send him the picture and he saves it as his lock screen. 

Victor pays for dinner and they head out to go to the next place. Yuri hears the music and he looks at Otabek with wide eyes. Otabek smirks and takes his hand and follows Victor and Yuuri in. It is dark with flashing lights and he sees Victor dragging Yuuri already to the bar. 

“Ugh! This is going to get ugly quickly I have a feeling.” Yuri yells into Otabek’s ear. Otabek nods and smirks again. Victor waves them over to a table in the back where they can talk without yelling. 

Sitting back in the lounge with Otabek, Otabek puts his arm around Yuri and pulls him to his side. Yuri catches Yuuri’s eyes with that knowing expression and he flips him off. Yuuri laughs and turns to kiss Victor quickly making Yuri growl in response. Victor has his phone out and he snaps a picture of Otabek and Yuri with out them knowing. Yuri is holding the hand up on his shoulder of Otabek and has his head leaned on him. His face is relaxed and he looks… can Yuri actually be happy? Victor nudges Yuri and shows him the picture. Yuri smiles and his eyes are dancing. 

Their servers comes by with a couple pitchers of beers and a tray full of shots. Both Yuris groan and Victor looks to Otabek raising an eyebrow. Otabek gives him that blank challenging stare. They each knock back two shots back to back. Neither flinch. Victor smiles and exclaims, “I have a drinking friend finally! These two ladies here can’t drink much at all!” Pointing at the Yuris. 

Yuuri has his mouth open and Yuri growls and takes a shot. “I drink just fine old man. I don’t have all the years experience you do is all!” He goes to take another and Otabek put his hand over Yuri’s and shakes his head. Yuri removes his hand as he sees Otabek pour him a beer instead. Leaning in he says into Yuri’s ear, “Pace yourself fairy.” 

Yuri feels the blush creep up his cheeks and he swears Yuuri keeps smiling over at him. Otabek and Victor do another shot and Yuuri does one as well. Victor waves back to the server and orders more. Yuuri stands up and grabs Yuri's hands, dragging him to the dance floor. 

“VICTOR!” Yuri yells and he sees Victor laughing and he swears Otabek was chuckling as well. Why does this piggy have to always drag him out here once he gets a drink in him? Why is Otabek and Victor allowing this?

“Come on Yurio! We always fun once you stop sulking!” Yuuri exclaims and they start dancing to the music. They dance to a couple songs and Yuri leans down, “I think they are waving us back!” 

They head back to the table and see more shots arrived. Otabek and Victor each take two and the Yuris each do one. Victor is starting to get a blush and Otabek looks unaffected. Yuri is already feeling his alcohol and leans back against Otabek as Victor and Yuuri head out to the dance floor. “Do you dance Otabek?” Otabek looks down at him and says, “On the ice I do.” 

Standing up Yuri takes both his hands and drags him out to the dance floor. The music had gotten slow and Otabek pulls Yuri into him. Being as Yuri is taller than him now, he leans down so his head rest on his shoulder and they sway back and forth to the music. He hears Otabek grunt and looks at him. He nods his head in a direction and he looks over to see Victor and Yuuri making out on the dance floor. Shaking his head he mutters, “Those two are so disgusting!” He feels Otabek chuckle and they keeps swaying to the music. 

He feels Otabek wrap his arms tighter around Yuri and Yuri sighed, relaxing into him. Usually by now he is annoyed with those two making out and has left to head home. But tonight he isn’t feeling his usual anger and he feels a different feeling. Deciding not to think too hard on it he holds onto Otabek and lets the music take him away. 

A little while later he has a tap on his shoulder and Victor with swollen lips and a flush face yells at them, “We need more shots!” And takes Yuri’s hand and twirls him on the dance floor. Yuri spun and Victor let him go and he all about fell into Yuuri. Yuuri laughed and grabbed him to keep him from falling over. 

“I thought ballerinas were graceful, no?” Otabek chuckles. 

“Oh fuck off Beka! He twirled me without me being ready!”

“Then show me what you can do?” Otabek said with a twinkle in his eye. 

Yuri grabs Yuuri and heads back to the floor. The music is a bit faster than he wanted but it will do. Him and Yuuri start twirling and he even is able to take his foot and hold it up above his head as he twirls as well. Yuuri does a twirling jump and they both start twirling. The dance floor around them clears out and they take advantage of this and start playing around with a couple routine that has Yuri lifting and throwing Yuuri. Everyone has stopped to watch them. It is so graceful and beautiful. Victor leans down and says to Otabek, “They always complain when I take them out, but they always capture their audience making them fall in love, everytime.” 

Otabek nods and is watching Yuri. The grace and beauty he is displaying as him and Yuuri laugh and move into other moves. The fluidness of their movements and the strength displayed took Otabek’s breath away. 

Once they stop the club lights up in applause and they grab each other laughing hard and Victor pulls Yuuri back with him to the table. Yuri follows Otabek and flops next to him leaning on him breathing heavy. Otabek wraps his arm around him again and offers him some drink. Yuri guzzles the glass of beer and Otabek gives him a warning look. Yuri feeling brave leaned over and kissed him lightly then fell back into him. 

He looks over and Victor and Yuuri are watching them smiling. Rolling his eyes he ignores them and the server shows up with some more shots. Otabek and Victor go to taking two each and the Yuris one. 

Looking at Otabek he seems unaffected. “Beka, are you even feeling alcohol, you’re not even affected!?” Yuri practically slurs. 

He smiles at Yuri, “Oh Yura, I’m definitely affected.” Running his hand Yuri’s face and Yuri leans into it. “Let’s get out here, yes?” 

Otabek nods to Victor and tells him they are heading back and does one last shot with Victor. Yuri is about hanging on Otabek as they walk back to the flat. “I didn’t know you could dance like that Yura.” Otabek says to him. 

“Well it is mainly ice I dance on, but Yuri and I have been doing this for many years. When that old hag isn’t yelling at me, we do a few things in class for fun. Lilia once caught me doing a lift with the piggy and threaten to make me a princess in a recital.” 

Otabek started chuckling again, “I would come see that.” 

Yuri blushing walked up the steps to their flat and unlocked the door. Once inside he threw his keys on the table next to the door and then he was pushed against the wall. Otabek slammed a kiss on Yuri as he held his arms over his head. Pressing his hips into Yuri he felt something large and hard press against the sharpness of his hipbone, Otabek stopped kissing him for a moment and pulled back to look at Yuri. 

Those intense eyes were a different kind of intense at the moment and Yuri all but gasp as Otabek continued rocking his hips into Yuri. “I told you I was affected.” He said and crushed his mouth on Yuri’s again. Yuri moaned and rocked his hips back and Otabek and struggled to release his arms but Otabek was so much stronger and took both Yuri’s hand into one and used the other to trail up and down the side of Yuri. 

Yuri is moaning shamelessly into Otabek mouth and rocking against him. He has never been intimate with anyone before and isn’t really sure what to do. Sure he had kissed a few people, a really pretty Yuri’s Angel once, a boy in the ballet class, some older chick in a bar, but nothing stirred him so he never went back for another or anything more.

Otabek found his way under Yuri’s shirt and Yuri arched into the touch. Struggling to free his hand Otabek starts to kiss down his neck. He bites at Yuri’s choker and about rips it off and kissed down lower tracing his collarbone with his tongue. Yuri feels like fire is washing over his body and throws his head back, “Beka!” He yells out. “Let me touch you too…” 

Otabek grunts and let's go then taking one hand and releasing Yuri starts leading him down the hallway. They go into the guest bedroom where Otabek is staying and he taking Yuri again kissing him. Yuri takes his hands running them through Otabek’s hair. Otabek undoes Yuri’s choker and toss it down to the floor and starts kissing down his neck again. Yuri is trailing his hands over Otabek’s shoulder feeling the tight large muscles under his sweater. 

Otabek works his hands under Yuri’s shirt again and starts to lift it. Yuri lifts his arms to he can take it off. Otabek steps back and stares. Yuri’s pants are always as low slung as he can get away with and Otabek takes in a sharp breath and put a hand on each side of his hips. Looking back up to Yuri, “So beautiful my Russian Fairy.” Yuri grabs the bottom of his sweater as well and lifts it over Otabek’s head. Otabek hands return to Yuri’s hips and Yuri is in a trance by a broad strong chest with a light sprinkle of hair across it. He runs his fingertips over Otabek’s chest. 

Otabek slowly walks them towards his bed till Yuri feels the back of his legs hit it. Otabek pushes him down and Yuri sits and looks up. The fire behind those eyes he is looking into takes his breath away. Here he was with the most serious man he had ever met in his life and he felt like his cock was going to explode. His heartbeat is pounding in his ears and he realizes he is face on with the most amazing set of abs and strong six pack. Leaning forward he starts to place kisses on Otabek’s abs and hears him moaning slightly. Using his tongue he starts to trace the lines down Otabek’s abs and a sharp intake of breath is heard. Wrapping his arms around Otabek he trails his hands up and down his lower back and grabs his ass squeezing those round globes. 

Otabek growls and pushes Yuri down on his back, “Move back Fairy.” He says and Yuri scrambles back a little bit. Otabek joins him and settles on top of him. Yuri immediately wraps his long lean legs around Otabek’s back and they start kissing deeply again. Thrusting his hips down to Yuri he moans out and rocks his back in reply. 

“Beka…. B-beka!” Yuri calls out and Otabek has started kissing down his neck again. His hands are all over Otabek. Down his back, his hips, sides… he can’t get enough. Otabek pulls up from his neck and leans up and reaching down starts to undo Yuri’s pants and Yuri untangles his legs from his bank and he slide them off. 

Yuri tries to do the same but his fingers stopped working. Otabek got his own off as well and went to get back on top of Yuri and Yuri pushes him over. Straddling Otabek he leans down and starts kissing him running his hands through his chest and rocking his hips against Otabek. The moment their cocks met they both moaned out and Otabek grabs the back of Yuri’s head pushing him down harder on him and thrust his hips back to Yuri. 

Yuri moans into Otabek’s mouth and continues the steady rocking. He feels a build up starting in his stomach and he pulls off Otabek’s mouth. “Beka! Im not… going to….” He is panting and sitting up now as he rocks his hips shamelessly into Otabek’s. Otabek grabs him hard around his hips and pushes him down… 

“Me either Yura…” And they both yell as they are coming and crying out the others name. Yuri flops down on Otabek breathing hard and curls into his chest. His hands playing with the hair on Otabek’s chest. They lay in silence for a bit and Yuri starts to feel uncomfortable as his underwear is drying. Leaning up he kisses Otabek lightly and says, “I’m going to go change.” 

Climbing out the bed Otabek grabs his hand and pulls him back for a kiss, “Yes, but come back.” 

Yuri smiles all the way to his room as he goes to change out his wet pants. 

When he returned back Otabek was already under the covers and he lifted them for Yuri. Yuri climbs in and snuggles into Otabek. He kisses the top of his head, “Sleep well my Russian Fairy.” Yuri sighed deeply and went right to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a kudos or comment! :) Still very new at all of this. Un-betad so lemme know if there are any grammar or typo issues.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as phaytesworld
> 
> Thanks! <3
> 
> Phayte


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and his poor hangover... Not the longest chapter but it'll do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos so far! Still a working progress so let me know if you have any ideas of where I should take this! :)

The next morning Yuri feels a banging in his head and rolls over groaning. Opening his eyes he remembers he is not in his bed. Last night comes back to him and he lays there smiling. Looking over the bed is empty next to him and he rolls over into Otabek’s spot and can still smell him on the pillow. 

He hears Otabek coming back into the room, fresh from a shower and drying his hair. Going to the dresser he grabs a glass of water and something else and walks over to Yuri. 

“Yura, sit up and drink this and take these.” Handing Yuri two pills and the water Yuri gulps the water and swallow the pills. 

“Thanks Beka. Oh my head is pounding!” he slumps back on the pillows. “What time is it?”

“It is around eight. I’ve got to go get to the gym. Victor says it is just a few miles down the road. Meet you for lunch?” He rubs his knuckles down Yuri’s face and kisses his forehead. 

“How are you not sick too Beka?”

Otabek turns around and winks, “Alcohol doesn’t affect me…. That way.” and walks out the room. 

Rolling back over Yuri breaths in Otabek’s scent on the pillow and goes back to sleep. An hour later he hears Yurri and Victor waking and walking in the hallway. They peak and see Yuri is not in his room and Victor opens the door to Otabek room. 

“Ah, I see I have found you. Let’s have some breakfast before we head out, yes?”

Groaning Yuri flips over and covers his head. “I’m not going. I’ll meet you for lunch.” 

Yuuri pops his head in, “Lilia is going to be mad if you miss two days in a row Yurio.”

“Fuck that hag! I don’t care. If I twirl I’ll throw up! I need to rest.” 

With that they left him alone and went into the kitchen. Curling back into the pillow thoughts of last night hit him. He was laying there smiling and went to find his phone. His pants were folded on Otabek’s desk and he went to go check. Otabek must have picked up the clothes thrown around the room. 

The Instagram picture from last night had blown up. Comments and likes on it. He saw he was tagged in yet another picture. “What the hell.” It was one of him leaned back on Otabek holding his hand he had wrapped around his shoulder. He head is tilted and he has a genuine smile on his face. The caption, “The Beautiful Ever Evolving Monster… Our Russian Fairy is happy!” He sees a tons of likes and it was reshared on his Yuri’s Angel page as well. Otabek in the picture had his hard stern face, but a slight raise on the side of his mouth and that twinkle in his eye. He kept looking at the picture and decided to save it and send it off to get printed. It really was a good picture and he didn’t even know when Victor had taken it. 

Noticing his battery going low he grabs his clothing heading to his room to plug in his phone. He grabs a large tshirt and walks to the kitchen smelling coffee. His head still hurts and his stomach is churning a bit, but coffee sounds amazing. Saddling up to the table Yuuri is looking a bit green as well. 

“Don’t tell me you still plan to go to practice this morning pork cutlet bowl?” Yuri growls.

Yuuri moans back in response and takes a glass of water into the living room and flops on the couch. 

“No, My Yuuri is going to rest this morning and meet us all for lunch then we will all go to the rink.” Victor is standing there sipping coffee. Not looking as if he drank last night. How is it the two who drank the most were the least affected. 

“How are you not as green as myself and piggy?” Yuri growls. 

“Oh Yurio, as you said last night, I have had years of practice!” Chuckling Victor pats his shoulder and walks over to the couch and kisses the top of Yuuri’s head. “See you at lunch my love.” Yuuri grunts and Victor grabs his jacket and heads out. 

Yuri makes a cup of coffee and goes lounges on the loveseat. Yuuri turned on some tv for background noise but had the volume extra low. 

“So, you stayed in Otabek’s room last night, huh?” Yuuri asked looking over at him.

“Da.” Yuri grunts back.

Sitting up Yuuri looks at Yuri and says, “Is there anything you want to talk about or ask?”

Yuri glares over at him. “Why the hell would you ask me that fatso?”

“Well, I know you have never really dated, which I had not either, and I had so many questions when Victor and I got together…” 

“Ugh! We are NOT having this conversation piggy!” He takes a long pull from his coffee. “We did... things last night, not sex… but…. So yeah… and then this morning, he was just all…. Normal like.” Staring at his knees as he could not look at Yuuri. 

“Why would he not be normal Yurio?”  
“I mean… I don’t know.” Sitting back sighing, “I’ve never done more than kiss someone and… I don’t know. Does something change now?”

Laughing Yuuri look at him, “No Yurio, you treat him as you always do. You are just adding to it.” 

Yuri finishes his coffee and goes to his room. Grabbing his phone he has a text from Otabek. 

(otabek) is my fairy still asleep?

(yuri) no, was getting coffee and talking to the piggy

(otabek) well i’m getting to weights now. wanted to check on you.

(yuri) <3

Setting his phone down he grabs his robe and heads off to shower. 

***

The Yuris walked in silence to the cafe, the sun seemed extra bright this afternoon and saw Victor coming as they approached. 

“Yuuri! Yurio! Hello!” He waves. Yuuri rushes up to him and they embrace at the entrance as if they had been apart for days. 

“Seriously you two! It has only been a few hours!” 

He hears a motorbike coming and his face lights up red and he turns. Otabek speeds by and goes to park. Yuri stands there and watches as Otabek takes off his helmet as he walks over. Otabek wraps his arm around Yuri and kisses him quickly as his face stays red. They all walk in together and order some food. 

Victor and Otabek are talking more about the routine and Victor wants him to show him what he has once they get there. Yuri picks at his food as his stomach still isn’t quite right and just munches on his fruit salad, as does Yuuri. 

Thoughts of last night continue to creep into Yuri’s head and he keeps picturing a topless Otabek on top of him, that seriousness in his face relaxed, hair a total mess and that mouth…. Yuri has to shift in seat as he is starting to get turned on. 

Otabek feeling the shifting next to him reaches under the table and lays his hand on Yuri’s knee. Yuri sits up straight and grabs his water. Gulping it down he almost chokes himself when he feels Otabek caressing his knee. 

Leaning over Otabek whispers to him, “Everything ok Yura?”

He feels the hand still rubbing his knee and he nods, he can’t look at Otabek right now as he knows his cheeks are covered in blush. They finish their lunch and head on out. Otabek takes Yuri’s hand leading him to the bike. “We will meet you two there in a minute.” Handing Yuri a helmet he hops on and Yuri hops on behind him wrapping his arms around him. Smelling in the wonderful scent that is Otabek he closes his eyes and rest against him. 

It was a short ride and too soon they are at the rink. They stand next to the bike and wait for Victor and Yuuri. Yuri continues to stare at the ground. “Look at me Russian Fairy.” The voice is deep and demanding. Yuri looks up and locks eyes with Otabek. 

“Why are you avoiding looking at me? You don’t regret last night do you?” he ask. His face is locked in that serious expression with his eyes hard and questioning. 

“N-No! Never! W-Why would you….” Yuri trails off. 

Otabek put his hand on Yuri’s cheek. “You wouldn’t even look or speak to me at lunch Yura.”

“I… ugh… Beka… I don’t know how to act now ok? I’ve never…” Yuri trails off again and covers his face with his hands, Otabek takes them away from his face and holds his hands. 

“Yura… My beautiful Russian Fairy.” Leaning in he kisses Yuri and pulls him to him. Wrapping his arms around Otabek they deepen the kiss and Yuri moans and they hear someone coughing. Pulling apart they see Victor and Yuuri standing there. 

“And you complain about us!” Victor laughs and Yuri growls. 

“Shut up old man!” Yuri barks at him.

Yuuri and Victor laugh as they head into the rink. 

Out on the ice the Yuris work on their flips and step work. Yuri keeps watching Otabek work his routine as Victor watches. He keeps stopping on the outside of the rink and can’t help but stare at the grace and strength of Otabek doing his spins and routine. 

After a few hours everyone is starting the leave the rink and Otabek skates up to Yuri. “May I have this dance now?” He holds his hand out. Yuri blushes and takes his hand. They start to skate around the rink, doing simple twirls and spins. Otabek turns to skate backwards and takes both of Yuri’s hands they spin in a circle. Yuri can’t help but laugh and it echoes through the rink. On their way out Victor and Yuuri turn and can’t believe what they are hearing. “Is that… Yurio… laughing out loud like that?” Yuri says to Victor. Victor nods smiling and they head out going home. 

They skate a little more and then decide to go clean up. Yuri checks his phone. Text from Victor.

(victor) cooking at home tonight. Are you two joining as well?

“Hey Beka! Victor says they are eating in tonight, did we want to join them?” Otabek turns and nods his head, “That sounds good.” 

(yuri) yes that is fine. 

(victor) Perfect! Yuuri is going to go get us a movie to watch as well! 

Taking his shirt off he grabs his shower bag and towel and heads to the shower. He turns on the water and undoes the braid in his hair. Stepping in the shower he gets under the spray of the water. Losing himself in the shower he about yells out when someone comes from behind him and wraps their arms around his middle. 

“You look like a water fairy in here.” Otabek purs in his ears. Yuri leans back against Otabek and Otabek starts feeling up his chest and kissing his neck. “Let me wash your hair Yura.” He takes the shampoo and lathers it through Yuri’s hair. Scratching lightly and massaging his scalp Yuri sighs and feels himself getting a little hard. Otabek turns him around and tells him to rinse off. Grabbing the shampoo he starts to wash his own hair as Yuri rinses his off. Yuri grabs his sponge and soap and starts washing himself down. 

He can’t help but stare at the man before him washing the soap out his hair. Tilted back he sees the hard lines running down his body. The legs with muscles that look as if they want to pop out his legs. Abs that seem to want to to never stop, thick shoulders with bulging muscles as well. He takes the sponge and lathers it up and starts to caress Otabek’s chest with it. 

Otabek looks at Yuri and the seriousness starts to wash away off his face. Standing there he allows Yuri to wash him down. Yuri feels his hand starts to shake as the sponge lowers down Otabek’s body. He is at his hips now, and those piercing eyes never leave Yuri. Yuri’s hand brushes by something hard and long. He gasp and drops the sponge and looks down. Him and Otabek are equally as hard. 

Looking back up into Otabek’s eyes the blush is covering him head to toe. “Touch me Yura.” He tells him with a fire behind those eyes. Yuri’s hand is trembling and he wraps his fingers around Otabek’s hard cock and Otabek groans and leans back against the tile. He puts his hand over Yuri’s and shows him how he likes to be stroked. Yuri takes his other hand and cups Otabek’s balls as he knows he likes this when he pleasures himself. Stroking Otabek he hears the man moaning softly and thrusting in his hand. Otabek cups the back of Yuri’s head and brings him in for a kiss. 

Yuri picks up the pace and teases the tip of his cock with his thumb and Otabek grunts into his mouth as he thrust his hips at him. He feels Otabek’s body tense and then a warm splash of warmth is covering his stomach and hand. Otabek leans his head back panting heavily. Yuri can’t help but just stare at him, the relaxed look is back on his face. The hard lines softer, his mouth slightly open as he pants to catch his breath. 

Yuri steps back into the water to rinse down the mess on him and then there are hands on him pushing him against the wall. Yuri gasp out and Otabek is on him kissing him deeply, running his hand down Yuri’s body and grabbing his hips. Otabek’s hand wraps around Yuri’s cock that is painfully hard and Yuri moans into his mouth. 

Otabek breaks the kiss and starts kissing down his neck then falls to his knees. Yuri looks down and his eyes are wide. Otabek kisses his hip bone jutting out and Yuri head falls back hitting the wall. Otabek licks the tip of Yuri’s cock and he yelps when he feels this and looks down. Otabek is staring up at him and takes the tip of his cock into his mouth. Never taking his eyes off Yuri he starts to twirl his tongue around the head. Yuri moans and laces his fingers through Otabek’s hair and Otabek starts taking him slowly into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down and each time taking more and more of him in his mouth almost down his throat. Yuri yells out and his head falls back. Otabek has a hand on his hip squeezing him tightly as the hollow his cheeks and start to suck him harder as he takes him in and out his mouth. 

Yuri is crying out and pulling on Otabek’s hair it only seems to urge Otabek on more. Yuri is quickly losing himself and he is crying out Otabek’s name over and over. Otabek laps his tongue over the tip again and Yuri feels the familiar build up inside. Pulling Otabek’s hair he yells, “Beka! I can’t hold back anymore.” and tries to pull Otabek off him but Otabek takes him deeper in his mouth and grabs his hip even harder. Yuri can’t hold it anymore and starts to come down Otabek’s throat. 

“BEKA!!!! FUCK!!!!!” 

And Yuri doesn’t think he has ever come so hard in his life. He is panting and leaning up against the wall. Otabek starts to kiss Yuri’s hip and works his mouth up Yuri’s body as he stands up and he takes Yuri into a kiss. “Let’s finish our shower and head back Yura.” Kissing him again they rinse off under the water and head out to dry off and get dressed. 

Yuri unwraps his hair and starts to rip his brush through his hair. Otabek comes behind him and takes the brush. “Sit down Yura.” Yuri sits on the bench as Otabek works the brush gently through his golden hair. “You need to be gentle with your hair Fairy.” He says and by now has worked all the knots out. 

Carefully braiding the wet hair Yuri hands him the hair tie and Otabek ties it off. Yuri looks in the mirror and Otabek has his hair in a basket weave braid. “Beka! How did you do this? This is amazing! Take a picture for me!” He hands him his phone as Otabek gets a picture of the back of his hair. 

“I have sisters. They like fancy braids.” 

Yuri takes the picture posting on Instagram with a caption, “He never ceases to amaze me.” Tagging Otabek in it. Otabek had slipped on plain black running pants with a black tshirt. Yuri was back in his black leggings and another oversized sweater slipping off his shoulder. Otabek kisses his shoulder asking, “Do you have any sweaters that actually fit?” 

Yuri laughs and says, “Yes I do, but these are Victors and he refuses to buy smaller sizes.” 

Walking out Yuri takes Otabek’s hand a blush creeps up his cheeks and Otabek notices. 

“What are you thinking about Yura?” 

“N-Nothing…”

“Don’t lie to me Fairy” Otabek squeezes his hand and turns him to face him. They are at the bike now. 

The blush creeping down Yuri’s neck now he stammers out, “T-that thing in the shower… You’ve done… t-that before?” 

Otabek stares at Yuri, shrugs and says, “I’ve dated some, yes.”

“Men?”

Otabek shakes his head. “No”

“No? Then how the hell…”

“I said, I’ve dated and things happen. Yura, do you really want to hear about my sex life?” 

“No! Dammit Beka… that wasn’t what I wanted!”

He pulls his hand from Otabek’s and covers his face. Kicking at the ground feeling foolish. Otabek takes his hands from his face. Kissing his cheek he says, “Yura, I’ve dated and been with women, yes. I never was attracted to men until I met you three years ago at the Grand Prix finals. You were so beautiful. More beautiful than any person I’d ever met. Ever since then you have always been on my mind. My beautiful Russian Fairy. What I did to you was done to me before, so I just mimicked it ok?” 

Surprised Yuri stared at Otabek. Otabek stood there staring back at him. Yuri wrapped his arms around Otabek hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry I asked.” 

“You can ask me anything Yura.” 

“I’ll try to remember that Beka.” 

They head back to the flat for dinner and a quiet night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we get a little peak into Victor and Yuuri, and a sweet morning with both Yuris! this is the last update for today!

Lounging back on the bed, Victor has on reading glasses and is reading his book. Yuuri steps out the adjoining bathroom drying his hair and Victor looks up at him over his glasses, seeing Yuuri in one of his tshirts and how it hits the top of his thighs he chuckles, “I swear you boys wear my clothes more than I do!” 

Yuuri tosses his towel into the bathroom and jumps on the bed curling his legs under him and leans over kissing Victor sweetly. “Well if your clothes weren’t so comfortable maybe we wouldn’t.” 

“So you want me to buy uncomfortable clothing?” Cocking up his eyebrow at Yuuri. 

Kissing Victor again and taking his book away, “No. never.” Deepening the kiss Victor slips his glasses off and Yuuri’s and put them on the nightstand. Wrapping his arms around Yuuri and pulling him on top of him, Yuuri’s shirt rides up and Victor cups his bottom with his hands. Moaning Victor says, “If it means I can have you like this, sprawled on top of me with your ass hanging out, you can always wear my clothes.” Laughing Yuuri starts kissing him again straddling him feeling himself getting hard and Victor as well. Victor reaches down and starts to rub Yuuri through his briefs and Yuuri moans. 

Victor reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out the lube setting the bottle down on the bed. Sipping his fingers under the waistband of Yuuri’s briefs he slips them down and Victor pushes Yuuri down on the bed and kisses him and working his way down his body. 

Yuuri runs his hands through Victor’s hair always loving the silkiness of it and tugs at it as Victor takes him deeply in one go down his throat. Yuuri calls out and thrust his hips a little bit. Pulling at Victor’s hair Victor continues to take Yuuri in and out of his mouth. Pulling off Yuuri’s cock he licks it up base to tip and teases the tip and opening with his tongue causing Yuuri to mutter words in Japanese and say Victor’s name. 

Victor get the lube and coats his fingers running his fingers down Yuuri to his opening. Taking him back deeply in his mouth he slips a finger into Yuuri and hears Yuuri gasp. He slowly moves his finger in and out and mimics the same with his mouth. Using the same pace he fingers Yuuri as he sucks at him. Sliding in another finger he pushes deeper and finds Yuuri’s sweet spot and Yuuri about jumps out of skin. 

Tugging Victor’s hair harder he yells out his name. Victor scissors his fingers as he teases the tip of Yuuri’s cock with his tongue. Slipping in a third finger Yuuri gasp, “Victor... I…. I need you in me….. NOW!” Victor slurps and pops his mouth off Yuuri’s cock and sits up. Slipping his sleep pants off he sits up against the headboard. Rubbing his cock down with lube he looks at the disheveled mess of Yuuri sprawled out on the bed. “Come and get it love.” He purrs to Yuuri. 

Yuuri rolls over and crawls up into Victor’s lap. Victor tugs the shirt off Yuuri and throws it to the side. Straddling him he wiggles his hips and grabs Victor’s cock and leans down to kiss him and slowly impales himself with Victor. Slowly pushing his body down Victor moans deeply and deepens their kiss grabbing the back of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri has gotten Victor inside of him and wiggles to adjust getting use to it. Pulling back from Victor’s mouth he locks eyes with Victor. Getting lost in that aqua sea storm he slowly pulls up slowly and back down. Victor moans out and moves his hands down Yuuri’s side and grasp his hips. 

“You’re teasing me love.” Victor moans out letting his head fall back. Yuuri leans in and starts to kiss his neck and pulling back up he slams himself down on Victor’s lap and Victor squeezes his hips and they start a rhythm where Yurri is rocking up and down and Victor is meeting him thrusting. Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri pulling them chest to chest and kisses Yuuri. 

“I love you so much.” and Yuuri moans out his name in response. His thighs start burning but he continues to push himself up and down on Victor’s lap. He reaches down and starts to stroke himself. 

Victor takes his hands down and squeezes Yuuri’s ass and leans to bite his shoulder. Yuuri cries out and ends up coming all over Victor’s chest and stomach. Victor feeling Yuuri come and clenching around him follows. Thrusting deep into Yuuri he cries out his name and deeply fills Yuuri. 

Panting and holding one another, Victor starts to pepper kisses all over Yuuri’s shoulder and Yuuri pulls off him and they lay down with Victor pulling him in. Yuuri rest his head on Victor’s chest listening to his heart beat race. They stay there silently calming down a bit and Victor is rubbing small circles on Yuuri’s back. 

Yuuri starts feeling sticky and hopping up he goes to get a cloth and comes back to clean them off. Throwing Victor back his sleep pants he slips Victor’s shirt back on and climbs back into bed and cuddles next to him. 

“It is nice seeing Yurio this happy. A little frightening, but nice.” Yuuri says. 

“Yes, love changes everyone Yuuri.” Victor says and kisses Yuuri’s forehead. 

“What do you think will happen in a few weeks with Otabek has to go back?”

“I don’t know Yuuri, let’s not try to think about that, and let’s enjoy a few weeks of no temper tantrums and foul moods.” Chuckling he hugs Yuuri tighter to him. “Oh and remind me I need to go get more cologne. It seems my clothes aren’t the only thing you two steal.”

“Why don’t you just get him his own bottle?”

“What, you think I haven’t done that already?” Victor laughs. 

“I guess it just isn’t the same.” He hug Victor tighter falling asleep. 

***

The next morning Yuri wakes up to an amazing smell coming from the kitchen and rolls over. Him and Otabek stayed in his room that night and had fallen asleep watching a movie on his laptop. Getting up he walks to the kitchen and sees Otabek in sleep pants and a simple white tshirt cooking breakfast. 

“Ah Yura, good morning! I thought I would make some breakfast for everyone. Sit! Sit! I made coffee as well.” Yuri walks over to him and kisses him lightly then sits at the table as Otabek gets him coffee. 

“What is that amazing smell?!” He hears Victor calling from the hallway. 

“Beka is making us breakfast.” Yuri replies back. 

Victor and Yuuri come into the kitchen. Victor is in his sleep pants with no shirt, ah, the shirt, Yuuri is wearing it. They all sit at the table as Otabek makes everyone a plate and coffee. Eating and complimenting Otabek they all easily clear their plates. Yuuri gets up and tells Otabek since he cooked he will clean up. 

Otabek looks over to Yuri saying, “I’m going for a run this morning, would you care to join?” 

“Beka, it is Saturday….” he whines. 

“It is ok Otabek. I’d like a bike ride. Why don’t a I ride as you jog?” Victor says saving Yuri from a run. Everyone knows Yuri runs well, he just doesn’t like doing it. 

Otabek grunts back and goes to change. The Yuris grab another cup of coffee and head to the living room turning on the TV. Saturday mornings for these two are always as lazy as possible. Yuuri gets out his sketchbook and starts to work on another sketch. Yuri gets his phone out and starts flipping through different social media sites. 

Victor and Otabek come back into the living room headed out. Otabek goes over to Yuri and gives him a quick sweet kiss, “Be back soon.” Yuri blushes and nods. Victor leans over Yuuri kissing him and peaking at his sketchbook. 

As they leave Yuri takes the remote flipping through the channels and finally giving up throws the remote on the coffee table and sits back. 

“Hey pork cutlet bowl…” 

“Hrm?” 

“How did you know you liked boys over girls?”

“I don’t think I ever did really. I always idolized Victor, even at a young age, he was so beautiful and amazing… I just never really looked at anyone else or bothered. Between my anxiety and self doubt, I wasn’t exactly the type to ask anyone out.” 

“So do you even know if you like girls?”

“I don’t even think about it. I mean I’ve been married to Victor now for over two years. I can’t imagine anything else. I guess when you find the right person, nothing else matters.” Setting down his sketchbook he looks over to Yuri, “Yurio, why do you ask this?” 

Sighing deeply, Yuri puts his phone and looks over at Yuuri. “Ugh, it is so stupid. So when I was talking to Beka yesterday, well, something had happen in the locker room. So I asked him how… well… how he learned it. He said he had dated before…” He can already feel his face turning red and he turns away… “Anyway… he said he had dated women before but never men. He said he was never attracted to them till he met me.”

Yuuri gets up and sits next to Yuri. Putting his arm around him he pulls him into lean against him. “Oh Yurio, you think too much you know that?” Wrapping his arms around him chuckling Yuri sighs. 

“He thinks I’m beautiful…”

“Well you are Yuri. Do you even doubt that? I mean, you do shamelessly post pictures daily on your Instagram.” 

Laughing Yuri smacks Yuuri’s arm. “You know what the hell I mean piggy!” Resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Don’t think too much on it Yurio. Seriously. It will only eat a hole in your stomach, plus, Otabek is an amazing guy… and seeing you happy like this, well it is nice.” 

“Yeah it is weird piggy… I don’t feel angry when he is around. Normally I want to set fire to things and stab someone. I don’t when he is here.” 

Laughing Yuuri squeezing him harder and says, “That is always good. We don’t need arson, though I am sure Victor added extra fire insurance when you moved in!” 

Yuri gasp and sat up grabbing a pillow smacking Yuuri with it. Both boys laughing went to go get more coffee. 

“Thanks… Piggy… for… well yanno, listening.”

“Anytime Yurio.” 

They head back to the living room where Yuuri starts back at his sketch and Yuri finds a movie to wait. Both waiting on their men to come back from their run.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is so great in Paradise... Or is it? What is Otabek hiding? How does Yuri react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter here, not everything can always be happy in paradise can it? We find a little more about Otabek... and Yuri's reaction to it... 
> 
> Sorry, can't always be fluffy tooth rotting fluff.

They all had a nice relaxing Sunday in the flat, Yuuri painted, Yurio played on social media as Otabek and Victor watched movies. The decided the least amount of movements that day was what they all needed. After the second movie Otabek and Victor sat at the kitchen table with his notebook as they went over his program putting tweaks and little things here and there. They were talking quietly and Yuri kept refreshing his social media feeds reading different gossip column.

“The fuck?!?!” Yurio blurts out. Startling Yuuri, Otabek and Victor as there hasn’t been an outburst in days they all look up. 

“Fucking shit!” Yuri yells again and stomps off to his room slamming the door. Yuuri looking over at Victor and Otabek shrugs. 

“Maybe one of us should go check on him.” Yuuri says. 

Otabek gets up and heads to Yuri’s room. He knocks and hears Yuri say, “Fuck off!” 

“Yura, it’s me.” Otabek says.

“I SAID FUCK OFF!” Yuri screams. 

Otabek goes to turn the handle on the door and hears something thump against it. When he opens the door he knows what the thump was as a shoes came flying and hit Otabek in the shoulder then landing on the floor next to its mate. 

Otabek still walking into the room as Yuri is looking for more things to throw finds more shoes and starts hurling them at him. “GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!” He is screaming and Otabek continues to advance on him as he throws shoes as Otabek smacks them away. Getting to Yuri Otabek grabs his wrist and Yuri is screaming at this point. 

Victor and Yuuri come running into the room and see what is going on. They see Otabek holding Yuri’s wrist as he is screaming and throwing his body. Otabek is able to get him pressed against the wall and Yuri tries to headbutt him but he moves back. Victor comes up and takes an arm and Yuuri is trying to talk to him. 

“Yurio! YURIO! STOP STOP STOP! YURIO!” Yuuri is begging. There is no calming him down. They have seen him mad but never like this. Otabek and Victor let go and Yuri falls down the floor crying, “Leave… all of you just leave….” Yuri begs. Yuuri sits next to him and pulls him in for a hug and Yuri looks up and screams, “I SAID FUCKING LEAVE!” and throws his phone at Victor. The guys get up and leave. 

On their way back to the kitchen, they sit at the table. No one knows what to say. 

 

(few minutes earlier) 

 

Yuri is laid back on the couch flipping through social media, bored as he has refreshed so much all his screen is doing is spinning at this point. Going to his email he is scrolling through and sees an odd one came in. 

Yuri, 

I found your email through social media sites and thought I would reach out to you myself. I follow you on many social sites as well which is how I got your email to begin with. I know Otabek came there to work with Victor and I have seen pictures circulating through site of all of you.   
My concern, Yuri, is for you. I do not know if Otabek ever told you, but we are promised. He is my fiance. I see how you look at him in your pictures and wanted to send you a warning.   
This is not his first time he has done this and regardless, we are planned to be wed in a year. If you do not believe this, I will attach a picture of us at our engagement party our parents threw us last year.   
Also attached are screenshots of our messages to one another, and one in particular that involves you.   
I do not want to sound like a scorned woman, but maybe I am. 

Dasha

 

Attachments: pic / convo 1 / convo 1 yuri / convo 2 yuri

 

Yuri opens the picture. Sure enough there is a picture of Otabek and his signature smirk as a very pretty girl is dangled around him kissing his cheek. 

Clicking through to the next attachment is sees a convo history:

(otabek) ive landed

(dasha) good flight?

(otabek) long and boring. My ride should be here.

(dasha) text me later! <3 Miss you already!

 

“The fuck?!?!” he says out loud.

 

Then he goes to another attachment that concerns him:

(dasha) care to explain the blonde? Who the hell is she? It is all over instagram. What will our parents say? Otabek explain!

(otabek) nothing to explain. Went out with friends last night. 

(dasha) then how do you explain with her arms wrapped around you?

(otabek) that is yuri, he is a friend. You’re blowing this up.

(dasha) THAT is yuri!!!! Why is he draped on you? Why are you two looking lovingly at one another?

Opens the next attachment:

(otabek) i dont know what you are talking about. We all went out to dinner and a club. 

(dasha) Otabek! What if dad sees this?

(otabek) why would that affect anything?

(dasha) because we are engaged Otabek in case you forgot!

(otabek) no i have not forgotten. You are blowing this up. Ill not talk more about it. Yuri is my friend and my friend only. 

 

Yuri is sitting on the couch and his anger is building and growing. He feels that hatred deep down in his core light up. “Fucking shit!!!!” He yells and before he starts crying he storms off to his room. Normally Yuri ignores emails and messages as usually they do circulate the gossip rings. I mean the gossip columns would have you thinking there was some perverted shit going on with the Yuris and Victor. But this… this was right there. Pictures and screenshots. He cannot deny those. He felts his heart being ripped out his chest. 

Good, Yuri thought, didn’t need it anyway. 

***

Back in the kitchen the guys sit quietly and finally Otabek sighs out loud and says, “I think Dasha contacted Yuri.” 

Victor’s head rises, “Dasha?”

Otabek nods and stares at the table. “Yes, when we were children we were promised to one another through our parents. We lived in same neighborhood, both our parents are pretty well off and joining the families is a good thing. We went to school together, grew up together, it was just always known we would marry. I got into skating and she had her studies and family duties at home. When I got to senior division they started pressuring me about marrying. I always put it off. Traveled too much and practiced too much. Was never home. It is how we do things in my country... ” Otabek trailed off now with his hands covering his face. 

“Oh shit.” Yuuri said. He looked at Victor and Victor shrugged. “Let me get us something stronger than tea then.” And Yuri gets up and grabs the vodka out the cabinet. 

“Should I go try to talk to him again?” Otabek says.

“NO!” they both yell. 

“Otabek, Yuri is in what we call a tantrum and he is very upset. Rarely have I ever seen him this upset. Let him cool down and come to you, yes?” Victor says. 

Otabek nods and gets his phone. “Maybe text him?”

“I don’t think he can set fire to you through text.” Victor laughs. 

(otabek) yura? Can we talk?

Nothing comes back. They all sit staring at one another. Takes out glasses they start slowly drinking. 

***

Yuri is sitting on his floor, head on his knees crying quietly. He wants to pull all his hair out. He wants to punch something, he wants to break something. Getting up slowly he goes to his corkboard and pulls off the picture of Otabek. Looking at it he feels his eyes water up again. Slowly ripping it down the center he lets it fall to the floor. Climbing into his bed he closes his eyes. Hearing his phone chime, he can’t even get the energy to get up and check it. 

After what felt like days, Yuri gets up and gets his phone. Had only been an hour. Placing it on his bed he goes to his closet. He has to get out of this flat. Slipping off his joggers he pulls out his black skinny jeans that are ripped all over and a blue tshirt. Sliding it on he goes to his mirror. He over does the smudges on his eyes and slathers on his glitter gloss. Quickly braiding his hair he grabs his jacket and half zips it up and slips on his boots. Standing at his door, he knows he has to pass them all to get out. He grabs his skating bag and takes a deep breath. He has never been this scared in his life. Looking at the floor he heads out and walks quickly to the front door. 

“Yurio!” Victor says as soon as he sees him. 

Yuri continues to walk without acknowledging any of them. He glances up as he gets to the front door and sees them all sitting there. Otabek is staring at him, that face stern, but his eyes pleading. Grabbing his keys by the table at the door he grabs the vase on the table and throws it as hard as he can at Otabek. Otabek lifts his arms and he hears the vase shatter as he slams the door. 

He walks to the rink thinking how much of a damn fool he is. He feels the anger eating him alive as starts to walk faster. The ice, he needs the coldness of the ice right now. 

Getting to the rink he changes into his black legging and throws on his simple black tank and hits the ice. Skating furiously he does lap after lap. He is thankful that none of the other skaters are here as most Sundays they take off. He continues doing laps not knowing how long he had been skating them. His legs were beyond screaming at him and he was covered in sweat. His eyeliner was running down his face as he was crying during this all. 

Suddenly stopping he dropped to his knees on the cold ice. Screaming he starts to slam his fist into the ice. Over and over he does this and not realizing his fist had split open and there was blood on the ice and his hands. 

Calming down he sits up. He feels the sting in his hands and his throat from yelling. His knees cold and wet from the ice he slowly gets up and goes to the locker room. He looks in the mirror, what a tragic mess he was. Heart broken, hair escaped from his braid and was wild around his face, the thick liner had trailed and smeared down his cheeks from sweat and tears, and the gloss smeared around his mouth. 

Opening Instagram he takes a picture with no expression and filters is black and white, labeling it, “Your Dark Russian Fairy” he post it and heads to the shower. 

“No more emotions Yuri, you are now dead inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also... I ONLY speak English, so my story is the same, I'm not sure if Dasha knows this as well, but we will assume text and emails are English!
> 
> All will explained later. Otabek and Yuri... what to do with them now...? Hrm... :)
> 
> Probably not what you were expecting, Ill update again soon! Always, comment and kudos fuel me!
> 
> Phayte <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't leave Yuri like that. He made me too sad... Sorry as there is no shameless smut again, but hey, they can't just hump their lives away can they? (If only life was that simple)

Going back to the flat Yuri turned off all emotions. He swallowed them down and walked in going straight to his room and locking the door. Good thing he showered at the rink this way he can climb in bed and go to sleep. Setting his alarm early he just goes to bed. He hears his text go off again.

(otabek) please talk to me. I can explain.

Closing the text refusing the answer he has more notifications.

(piggy) let otabek explain.

(yuri) fuck off piggy!

(piggy) it is not as bad as you think

(yuri) i said FUCK OFF! I will block you all!

Opening his instagram he sees many comments have flooded his feed. The picture he posted was truly haunting looking. Sighing he plugs in his phone and rolls over going to sleep. Hearing his phone chime more he reminds himself to start blocking people in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

The alarm is going off and Yuri sits up turning it off. Feeling the dread still in the pit of his stomach he wonders if yesterday truly happen. Just yesterday morning he was deliriously happy, everything was perfect… and now… No! He will not think this… he is dead inside. It was nothing though. Years of friendship, few months of flirting, little making out, amazing blow job and some hands jobs. Who cares?

Sadly, he does. Getting up he goes down the hall to the bathroom and brushing his teeth tries to fight back tears. “Get ahold of yourself stupid!” he thinks to himself. Back to his room he changes quickly and grabs his bag.

Hoping everyone is still asleep he is sneaking into the kitchen. In the pantry he goes to grab a breakfast bar and head out the door to the studio when he turns and bumps into something. Looking up he sees Otabek standing there.

“Move it Otabek.” He growls.

“Talk to me Yura.”

“Don’t call me that asshole. Now move the fuck out of my way or I will move you myself.” he says through clenched teeth.

“Let me explain… Dasha..”

“DON’T! I SAID FUCKING DON’T TALK TO ME!” he is yelling now and pushing Otabek out of his way and running out of the flat out the door.

He runs all the way to the studio and stashes his bag and heads to the barre and starts working. He hadn’t been there in a few days and started to train. Stretching, warming up, hours before anyone else got there. He had it all to himself. Taking out his phone he slips his pointes on and snaps a picture of him in the mirror showing him slightly blurred. Captioning it, “Dancing Dark Russian Fairy” Plugging his phone into the speaker he played his angry music and continued to push his body.

Dripping in sweat he hears his music suddenly turn off. Lilia is standing there with a stern look on her face. Not saying anything she hands him his phone and other students start to come in. Yuri goes to grab water and dig in his bag for some fruit or a protein bar. Ugh! He never got them as Otabek interrupted him.

“Yurio, here. I brought you extra.” Yuuri is standing there with a breakfast bar and a banana. Yuri takes them and goes to sit down and eat. Yuuri sits next to him signs and says, “You have to let him explain Yurio.” Yuri growls and pushes the rest of the bar in his mouth and chugs down his water. Getting back up he looks at Yuuri, “There is nothing to explain. I don’t fucking care so can you drop it?” Yuri signs deeply as Yuuri goes to the bar.

He works tirelessly and Lilia is even surprised. No lip, no complaining, no usual Yuri. It worries her a she looks over to Yuuri. He shakes his head sadly and she nods. “The rumors must be true,” she thinks to herself, “He is heartbroken. Oh young love….”

Yuri truly pushes himself. Working keeps his mind off everything. At the end of practice he goes and grabs his bag, heading out he hears Yuuri calling him and he walks faster. He knows where they meet for lunch and goes a few blocks further over and gets himself a sandwhich real quick and rushes to the rink. Figuring he can change real quick and get on the ice without a million questions.

Warming up and doing a couple small jumps he hears his name and looks up to Mila skating towards him. “Hey Yuri, what’s up with that beautifully scary picture of you last night huh?”

“Not now Milla, not in the mood.” trying to skate off she follows.

“Yuri, wait! What? No name calling? Ok, what is wrong?” She grabs his wrist.

Looking up at her he can see she is concerned. “Mila, it is nothing, now fuck off.” Shaking her off he starts to skate away. Mila continues to follows and pins him to the wall.

“Yuri, what is with you? You are here not speaking, posting a weird picture and now you aren’t even telling me off?”

“Piss off ok?” Pushing her aside he goes to work on his routine and she leaves him alone finally.

Pushing himself hard he continues to works his jumps and spins. Victor and Yuuri kept checking on him and he kept skating away. He saw Otabek come into the rink and stare at him. He ignored it and kept to his side of the rink. Ignoring everyone he continued to work. He will drown in his work if he keeps his emotions pushed away.

Hours he kept at this. Finally realising everyone had been gone for sometime he felt his legs shaking and went to the locker room. Opening his locker there is a note. He leaves it and goes to the showers. Stuffing the note in his bag he heads back to the flat. It is dark now and he stops by a deli and grabs a quick sandwich eating it on the way home.

Hiding in his room he leaves the note in his bag and tosses himself on the bed, going to bed exhausted.

He continues this routine all week. Not speaking to anyone really. Pushing himself and pushing harder. He is losing himself in his work. Ballet and skating he loses himself in. Now and then posting dark haunting pictures of himself exhausted with the tag “Dark Russian Fairy” on them. Usually by the time his eyeliner has streaked down his face from sweat. The pictures scare him a little bit, but that is what he wants. He isn’t happy, he isn’t anything.

He doesn’t have meals with Victor or Yuuri and has his schedule set so he only sees Otabek from the other side of the rink in the afternoons. It is hard not to stare at him as he does his jumps and spin, so full of power and strength and beauty.

He pushes himself into an isolation. Mila has stopped trying to even talk to him. He hides at the studio, rink and his room.

Victor, Yuuri and Otabek continue to text him or knock on his door at night. He doesn’t answer.

 

* * *

 

Friday he leaves the rink early without Victor or Yuuri noticing. He goes back to the flat and showers and changes. Slipping on his hip hugging tight jeans, a fishnet red top, eyeliner and glitter he looks himself over in the mirror. Braiding back his hair he heads out the door as the sun is starting to set and he goes down a few blocks and to the a dance club. He hears the music and figures getting away is what he needs.

Ordering two shots right away he knocks them back and saddles up to the bar. Sipping a beer he orders another shot. Numb is what he is going for. The music is loud and the alcohol is cheap and strong. Exactly what he needed.

“How is such a pretty thing sitting alone at the bar and not out dancing?” He hears behind him and looks up. A glowing smile looks at him.

“Just trying to get drunk.” Yuri says back.

The guy slips next to him. “Yeah? Me too!” And holds up two fingers and two shots appear before them.

“I’m Marcus. What’s your name?”

“Yuri”

“Wait?” His eyes go big. “The Russian Fairy?”

Yuri nods and takes his shot as Marcus does as they tap glasses and knock them back.

“That would be me. You follow skating then I take it?”

“Who doesn’t in this town?” the man chuckles and holds up two more fingers. They take the shots and the guy goes, “He, can I get a selfie with the Russian Fairy?” Yuri stands and wraps his arms from behind the guy and leans over, “Sure!” The alcohol is getting to him. They smile and the man takes the picture posting it. Swaying a little, Marcus grabs his arm, “Let’s go dance Yuri!”

He leads Yuri to the deafening dance floor and Yuri lifts his arms and starts to sway to the music. Marcus leans in and takes his hips and starts swaying with him. The song is a slower one and Marcus takes full advantage of the beautiful man in front of him. They move back and forth together as the song goes on.

The next song coming on is more upbeat and they start jumping and laughing to the beat. This goes on for a few songs. Yuri is covered in sweat and Marcus leans over, “More drink?” Yuri nods and they head back to the bar. Shots appear before them and they each take two then Marcus takes his hand leading him back to the dance floor.

They move back into swaying and Marcus wraps his arms around Yuri pulls him tighter pressing his thigh between his legs. Yuri grinds to it and Marcus is pushing his hips into Yuri. Yuri feels the hardness pressed against him and feels Marcus leaning down kissing his neck. Yuri wraps his arms around his shoulders and tilts his head back. Marcus continues to kiss up and down his neck and grind into his hip. Yuri answers back grinding and running his fingers through his short hair.

Next thing Yuri knows he is pushed down and Marcus is cursing. The music is loud and lights blinking rapidly and Yuri sits there looking up. Sure enough Otabek is standing there punching Marcus and pushing him down. Yuri jumps up and almost falls over from all the alcohol. Grabbing Otabek’s arm he spins him to him. “What the fuck?!” he yells.

Otabek shakes his arm off and grabs him picking him up and tossing him over his shoulder and walks out the club. Yuri is yelling and kicking and punching. “What the fuck?! Put me down you fucking brute! Let me go! Fucking caveman shit!”

Finally outside Otabek sets him down and glares at him. “Fuck me? Yura what the hell is this?” Otabek says. The angry calmness to his voice almost scares Yuri. Almost, but Yuri is drunk. Yuri reaches back and slaps Otabek across the cheek. Otabek’s head snaps to the side. He turns back to look at Yuri.

“Fuck you Beka! Go home to your fiance dammit! I don’t need you!” Swaying a little, Otabek grabs his arm to help steady him.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” And Yuri starts to walk away. Otabek silently falls behind him. Yuri is feeling the anger returning. Turning around he looks Otabek in the eyes. “Why?”

Otabek takes his arm and pulls him into the alley and pushes him to the wall. “It is not what you think Yura. We were young, our parents promised us, a cradle-betrothal they call it.”

“And you are just fucking telling me this now?! We have been friends HOW long now?”

“Yura, I know, I am sorry. That is where I was wrong.”

“So all this fucking time… “

Otabek nods. “I am sorry Yura. Everything in my life was planned out practically for me. I had no choice.”

“You sure as fuck had a choice in kissing me, in sucking me off.” Yuri growled at him.

“You know this started before that.” Otabek glared at him.

“So what do you want Beka? A fling on the side before you marry? A quick fuck? Why don’t we just do it right here then? Isn’t that what you want? Dasha said you had done this before. What makes me different?” Yuri grabs at Otabek’s pants trying to undo them. Otabek grabs his hands and pins them.

“What do you mean done this before? Yura, I said I dated, I meant Dasha.”

“She told me you had done this before!” Yuri growled.

“Yura, she is upset. I never, before you, had even imagined a different life.” Otabek had dropped his voice low.

Yuri shook out of Otabek’s grip. “I don’t fucking believe you Beka.”

“I wasn’t the one practically fucking someone on the dance floor just now.” Otabek calmly said to him, almost sad sounding.

“What do you even care? You have your Dasha to go home too! I belong to no one Beka! You got that, NO ONE!” Yuri went to stomp away and Otabek grabbed his hand pulling him back to him. Otabek crushed his mouth to Yuri.

Yuri pushed him away immediately, “NO! NO BEKA!” Pushing more Yuri took off out the alley running towards the flat.

Otabek stands in the alleyway. “At least he is calling me Beka again.” And goes to slowly back to the flat.

 

* * *

 

That morning social media is all a buzz. Apparently pictures of Yuri and Marcus were trending. He can barely remember most of it. He knows he is sad again. Sitting up he sees he is still in is clothes from the night before. Peeling off the shirt he grabs his robe and heads to the bathroom. It is late Saturday morning and his head is pounding. Getting pills from the cabinet he washes it down with water from the tap and steps into a steaming hot shower. Washing off his eyeliner and sweat and alcohol from the previous night he finds himself crying in the shower.

Not even quiet crying. He feels pathetic. He had never felt anything for anyone. Then this stupid crush comes along with the most perfect man he could ever dream. But Otabek wasn’t perfect. He was promised to another. Lost in thought Yuri never heard Otabek enter the bathroom.

He squeals out when Otabek turns him around. “What the fuck Beka?” Yuri growls and pushes at him. He is sad and angry.

“Yura, please… You are not a fling.”

“Then what is this?”

“I don’t know, that was why I came here and accepted Victor’s invitation. I won’t lie to you ok?”

“You have lied Beka, you didn’t tell me.”

“You never asked.”

“The fuck kind of answer is that?”

Otabek sighs, “I know, I was wrong. But I couldn’t continue my life without knowing Yura, without knowing you.”

“So you just want a fuck? Is that it?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“Turn around Yura. Let me wash your hair.”

“This is so fucked up Beka.” Yuri whines, yet he is turning around as Otabek get the shampoo.

“Did you read my note from the other day?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Fuck you.”

Otabek sighs. “Yura, until our friendship… changed, I had it all figured out. Actually you confused me way before our friendship changed….” He was scratching his scalp lightly now cleaning his hair.

“You mean our fling?” Yuri spits out.

Otabek turns him and angels him under the water washing out the soap.

“You are definitely not a fling Yura.”

“Then what the fuck am I?”

“That is what I came here to find out. I don’t talk to many people, and I don’t have many friends. I never could talk to anyone, but with you, was always… different. I was never even attracted to anyone before you… before our friendship changed I was attracted to you... Even Dasha… she is beautiful yes, but nothing like you. I’m not attracted to her.”

“No Beka. You are not allowed that.” Yuri growls out.

“But it is true. Yura, you are beautiful, you are rude and mean, and I swear I fall more and more for you every day.” with that Otabek leans in to kiss Yuri.

Yuri fights within himself to not kiss back, but damn it, he is kissing back and wrapping his arms around Otabek. “I fucking hate you.” He growls into his mouth and deepens the kiss crushing his mouth to him wanting to bruise those perfect lips. Otabek moans and pulls back panting.

“Not in here, let’s go talk in your room, please?”

Yuri groaning turns the water off and grabs a towel. “Fine But I am not going to be nice about any of this.”

“I don’t expect anything else.”

 

* * *

 

The next room over Yuuri is reading and Victor going through his phone. “Yuuri, did you see this picture of Yurio from last night?” He shows it to Yuuri and Yuuri shakes his head. Yurio has his arms wrapped another man smiling drunkenly into a picture.

“Yeah, this last tantrum has been scary. I am use to him stomping around and threatening to burn things, this time… he is quiet and definitely working himself too hard. He is losing weight as well, not that he has any he can afford to lose.” Yuuri says.

“I know, I bought more protein bars and all. I know he has been sneaking them out in the mornings. I almost wish he was throwing a fit and being loud. At least we know what is going on in that scary little head of his.” Victor says.

Victor sees more pictures from the night. People were tagging pictures of Yurio dancing in a club with some other man. It was clear he had been drinking. The last one he came across was Otabek carrying him out of the cub. He shows it to Yuuri and Yuuri chuckles. “Looks like something you would do.” Yuuri laughs

“Damn right I would. No one touches my Yuuri.” Leaning in kissing Yuuri. They hear voices in the bathroom.

“You don’t think?” Yuuri says.

Victor jumps and places his ear on the wall.

“Victor! Really?!” Yuuri is glaring at him from the bed.

“Shhhhh… I want to hear!”

“Victor! Get your ass back over here and stop!”

Victor waves him off and continues to listen. After a few minutes Victor smiles. Coming back to the bed he grabs Yuuri and kisses him. “I think they are making up.”

“You are sick Victor.”

“But you love me.”

“Yes… Yes I do.” Leaning in he kisses his husband hoping they get their old Yurio back soon. This Dark Russian Fairy was scarier than they could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have they made up? Or is Yuri gonna stay mad? Would you stay mad? How can they come back from all of this? 
> 
> That is what Im considering now... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this train wreck!
> 
> Thanks for sticking in this far!
> 
> Im on Tumblr btw - phaytesworld 
> 
> Phayte <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek talk some.... finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! They actually talk! Well somewhat... Also, had to get to some shameless smut in. Yuri really needs to stay away from the alcohol as well. :) Little longer chapter than was planning, so Enjoy!!!

Yuri goes back into his room as Otabek goes to put on clothes and Yuri slips his joggers on. Towel drying his hair he starts to rip his brush through his hair.

“Here, let me.” Otabek comes behind him taking the brush and gently starts to brush out Yuri’s hair. They stand there quietly as Otabek brushes. After a few minutes Otabek starts braiding his hair. Yuri is confused how to feel and decides to be cruel instead.

“Do you do this for Dasha as well.” He spits out.

“No Yura, just my sisters. I told you this already.”

Tieing off Yuri’s hair, Yuri turns and looks in the mirror at it and snorts a reply and flops back on his bed grabbing his phone and starts to flip through social media sites. He feels the bed dip down and looks up from is phone and sees Otabek sit and put his heads in his hands. Yuri grunts and goes back to his phone. He refuses to feel sorry for him.

Flipping through and seeing pictures he was tagged in from the previous night, he sees him wrapped around another guy, dancing with the same guy and finally, a picture of him being carried out the club.

Otabek sits up and looks over at Yuri flipping through his phone. He gently takes the phone from Yuri and sets it beside the bed. “Yura…” he isn’t sure what to say.

“Tell me about her.” Yuri spits out.

“Do you really want to know?”

“No.” Flipping over on his stomach Yuri buries his head into his pillow. “UGH!” He yells into his pillow punching the bed. He realizes he has started crying again and keeps his head in his pillow quietly crying again. He feels a hand on his shoulder starts rubbing softly. Yuri sits up and looks at Otabek.

“NO! You can’t touch me!” He growls out. Otabek sees the red eyes and tears falling. Staring at him he brushes the tears off his cheeks. The tears continue to fall as he stares into those dark eyes, being lost. Otabek cups his face. “Shhhhhh, Yura… It will be ok.” He says continuing to wipe away tears.

Yuri shakes out his grasp and breaks eye contact. Curling his knees up to chin he sits and stares at his wall. “No Beka, I don’t know if it will.” Sniffling he wipes his cheeks on his joggers and silently sits there crying. Otabek just watches him.

Taking his finger, Otabek starts to trace the tattoo on Yuri’s shoulder. Barely touching him but still, Yuri sighs and pulls away. “Otabek, everything is different now… if I had known…. I would never had sent you those stupid pictures. I never would have allowed anything to happen… I would have just stayed your friend.”

“What if that is not what I wanted Yura? What if I didn’t tell you because of this?”

“Would you have told me?”

“Eventually.”

“Eventually? Really Beka? What? After we fucked? Before you hop back on the plane heading back to your happy fucking life with her?” Yuri glares at him.

“Yura, you know this is more that physical, right?”

“Do I know this? No I fucking don’t!”

“There is so much more than that Yura. Please know this.” Cupping his hand on Yuri’s face he wipes the tears again.

Yuri looks back over at him and sees Otabek’s eyes are watering as well. That face is still hard, but his voice is soft.

“Then what is it Beka?”

“Yura, it was always about you. You never do what people expect. You are truly your own person. I went through life doing as I was told, train how I was told to train, look how I was suppose to look, act accordingly… Not you. You say what is on your mind, I mean at 15 you went to Japan to challenge Yuuri with out anyone with you! You are remarkable. You are a fighter. You are my friend, over this time I realized you were more than that as well.” Tracing his finger down Yuri’s face and outlining his jaw he tilts his head up to look into those green eyes.

“Beka, if I had known you were…” trailing off as he feels the tears welling back up. Otabek pulls him into a hug as watching this is tearing him apart. Yuri pulls away and jumps out of the bed.

“No Beka, no.” wrapping his arms around his thin frame he goes to the window to look out. Staring out Otabek walks around and leans next to the wall by the window.

“What are you thinking?” he says.

“What a complete douche bag I am.”

Sighing Otabek stares at him. “You’re not. If anything I am the selfish one. I knew I should have told you, but honestly, when I talk with you or see you, I forget about everything back home, and it is nice.”

“I should have known…”

“Yes, I should have told you. I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am. I can tell you a thousand times as I see now how wrong I was.”

“You can say it all you want Beka, it doesn’t change that you lied to me, and I don’t know if I can trust you anymore.” Looking at Otabek dead in the eye, “You’re fucking engaged. I can’t compete against that.”

“Yura, this is not a competition. I’m exactly where I want to be right now.” Reaching out touching his shoulder Yuri shrugs it off and walks to the other end of the room.

“You are not allowed to say things like that dammit!”

A knock at the door and Victor walks in, “Ah boys! Yuuri is scrambling things in the kitchen for breakfast. Please come join us. Yurio, he made you some toast and strong coffee.” Smiling he walks back out the room.

Otabek walks to where Yuri is and touches his face again, “Wash your face Yura, I’ll see you in the kitchen, yes?” And kisses his cheek. Yuri jumps back and just stands there for a moment. Heading to the bathroom he grabs a cloth and looks in the mirror. HIs eyes are red and swollen and he has tear tracks running down his cheeks. Washing his face he looks back up. Standing up he can see his joggers hanging lower on his hips due to the weight he lost in the last week. His cheeks stand out more and look hallow.

He considers skipping breakfast, then looks at himself again, he knows he can’t afford to lose anymore weight and slowly walks into the kitchen. They all look up when they see him coming and he sits at the table and Yuuri brings him toast and coffee. Without saying anything he starts to slowly eat the toast and sip his coffee.

They fall back into an easy routine, the only difference is Yuri doesn’t talk much and when he does it is to spit out a rude remark. Victor and Yuuri are use to this, Otabek isn’t.

 

* * *

 

That night Victor wants to take everyone to dinner and Yuri goes to get ready. He said he didn’t want to go, rather just sulk in his room with a movie but they wouldn’t leave him alone about it. Standing at his dresser he is lining his eyeliner heavy again. The darker the better.

Otabek comes into his room as he finishes his liner and clears his throat. Yuri looks up, “What the hell do you want now? Apologize again or some shit?”

Otabek comes over to him and takes his hand. This time Yuri doesn’t snatch it away but growls and squeezes his hand, hard, enough to know it has to pain Otabek.

“I want my friend back.”

“Yeah we all want things we can’t have apparently. Welcome to my world.” Snatching his hand back at this he walks over to his closet and starts to pretend to look for something so he seems busy.

“What do I have to do Yura?”

Without even thinking Yuri spins around and grabs Otabek’s shoulders slamming into the wall, “Leave her. Break it off.” The glare reaches deep into Otabek and his eyes go wide. That hard face, strong jawline, Yuri can see him clenching his teeth.

“Fine.”

“Just fine?” His grip on Otabek’s shoulder tighten. “Just fine?! Like that?”

“Yes Yura, like that. I didn’t realize till I came here what was missing in my life. And these last few days I have.”

Frustrate Yuri let’s go of Otabek and stomps back to his closet getting his boots out. “It can’t be that fucking easy. Now piss off.”

“Yura, please, I want it back how it was. This is killing me.” Otabek begs.

Snapping back up Yuri spins and looks at Otabek, “You think I don’t want that too?”

Otabek shrugs and stuffs his hands on his jacket pockets. Looking down he walks out the room, “I guess I will see you at dinner soon then.” then leaves the room.

Yuri frustrated throws a shoe across the room slamming into the wall. Then another. Sitting on the bed practically yelling his frustration he contemplates going to dinner now. Yuuri walks in and taps on the door, “Yurio, we are about ready.” And comes in seeing him sitting on the edge of his bed next to him. “Anything you want to talk about Yurio?”

“No not really.” And falls backwards on the bed. Yuri turns and looks at him.

“You sure? I see you two are at least talking now.”

“Still doesn’t change the fact he still fucking engaged.”

“What does he say about it?”

“He says he came here to see how it was what with me… I feel like a cheap ass fling.”

“You know you aren’t. Otabek is not like that and you know it.”

“Use to know it. Then found out this. What am I supposed to fucking think now?”

“Yurio, you two have had a long friendship, and honestly, I don’t think he meant to hurt you. I have talked quite a bit with him the last week. He is really torn up inside.”

“HE is torn up inside? What the fuck about me?!” Yuri almost yells.

“I am not saying you shouldn’t be upset Yurio, by all means, I would be mad too… but you can’t stay mad at him forever.”

“The hell I can’t.”

“Yurio… listen to him, and don’t be an ass.”

Yuri snorts his reply, sitting up he sighs heavily and groans.

“I just don’t fucking know. Just this time last week, I did, now I don’t.”

“Well, let’s go to dinner and see how things work out ok? Plus, you’ve gotten too skinny.”

Yuri elbows Yuuri and they get up and head out the room. Victor and Otabek are quietly chatting on the couch together and turn when they come in.

“Finally! I am starved!” Victor says.

 

* * *

 

At dinner of course Victor orders wine and they tuck in. Yuri is pushing food around his plate. He is already on his second glass of wine and hasn’t eaten much.

Otabek leans over and whispers to Yuri, “Yura, you need to eat. You’re getting way too skinny.”

“What do you care?”

“I do care.” With that he puts his hand on his knee under the table and squeezes.

Yuri starts eating his food and the conversation moves back to Otabek’s routine they are working on. Yuri lets them talk and get another glass of wine and notices his food is about gone as well.

Victor orders desserts for everyone and more wine. They sit and casually talk for quite a bit. Yuri doesn’t really put in much input but sits and allow Otabek to rub his knee, even after dessert Yuri takes his hand under the table and holds it. He can almost see a twinkle in Otabek’s eyes and maybe it was the all the wine he had but he was relaxing for the first time in a week.

He truly was feeling warm and fuzzy and his anger and hatred was melting away. They all got up to leave and Yuri stumbled a bit and Otabek wrapped his arm around his waist to steady him and not even thinking he leaned in.

On their walk back home Victor and Otabek talked about different elements of his routine. To Yuri it was mindless chatter. He was enjoying a nice walk in the warm evening arm with his arm around Otabek and not a care in the world.

Back at the flat they settled in for a movie and Otabek pulled Yuri next to him and Victor poured more wine for everyone. Before the end of the movie Yuri had fallen asleep and Otabek lifted him easily and took him back to his room. Settling him down in bed Yuri woke up a little bit.

“Wha…” he tries to say…

“Shhhhh, you fell asleep. You need to sleep off the wine.”

Sitting up Yuri grabs Otabek and pulls him down to him. Kissing him he pulls Otabek on top of him and wraps his arms around him.

Otabek pulls back and looks at Yuri, “Yura, you’ve had a lot of wine. You need to sleep.”

“Fuck that, I’ve missed your mouth.” And leans in to kiss him again pulling him back down on him. Deepening the kiss he hugs Otabek tightly. Afraid to let go of him. Afraid this is all a dream and if he wakes up it will be gone.

He moans and starts to bite on Otabek’s lower lip and slipping his tongue in he is met with Otabek’s and their tongue fight as they both afraid this will all go away. Feeling himself getting hard by the press of Otabek’s body on him, his hands traveling all up and down his sides. Yuri pulls on his hair and Otabek releases his mouth moaning and starts to kiss his neck and bite along the cords down to his shoulder sticking out his sweater.

“I think I love these sweaters the more you wear them.” Kissing and biting Yuri works his hands under his shirt and starts to tug it up. Taking the hint Otabek leans up and Yuri slips it off of him. Sitting up he kisses along Otabek’s shoulders and down to his chest. Flicking his tongue over one of his nipples, Otabek moans and Yuri bites down gently and Otabek moans more. Taking his hand he starts to pinch at his other and Otabek slides his hands up Yuri’s back and Yuri bites one more time and moves up a bit and starts to suck hard in a place on his chest. He bites down and starts to suck hard enough to draw a deep purple mark.

“Yura, are you marking me?” Otabek chuckles.

“Da.” And continues kissing his chest. Otabek takes his hand and puts up Yuri’s chin bringing his eyes back up and him kisses him. Yuri wraps his arms around him and lays back taking Otabek back down with him. Rocking his hips up to Otabek he feels Otabek has gotten hard just as he has. Groaning he continues to thrust his hips into Otabek and moves his hands down trying to undo his pants.

Otabek pulls back panting. “Yura, we have both drank a lot. We should sleep this off.”

“Shut up Beka, I want to get off.”

“Yura…” Otabek moans as Yuri has started kissing his neck continuing to thrust his hips into him and has his pants undone. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Either help me get your pants off or fuck off.” Yuri growls at him. Complying Otabek helps to slip his pants off and then Yuri is taking his off along with his briefs. Seeing Otabek has his boxer briefs on he glares at him. “Take those fucking things off Beka.” Otabek slips them off and as he goes to rejoin Yuri, Yuri pushes him back and climbs on top of him.

Otabek laying on his back, Yuri straddling him he grabs Otabek’s cock and starts to stroke it. He can feel it getting fully hard in his hand as he kisses him deeply. Rocking his hips against Otabek he moans and lifts up. Straddling Otabek he strokes his cock up and down as Otabek is staring up at him with lust blown eyes. His hands are on Yuri’s hips and he is grabbing them tightly.

“Touch me dammit.” He growls out. Otabek reaches for him and they starts to stroke each other. Moaning they get their hips in a rocking motion with their hands. Looking back down he locks eyes with Otabek, he feels a stir in the pit of his stomach. He can feel himself getting closer and Otabek is not breaking their eye contact. Yuri tightens his grip and moves his hand up a bit harder and back down again. “Come for me Beka.” At that Otabek moans out and he can feel the pulsing in his cock and wet warmth covering his palm. Never breaking eye contact he feels himself letting go and his cock starts to pulse covering Otabek’s stomach and hand.

Falling forward Yuri is panting and kisses Otabek lightly rolling off of him. Laying down he tries to calm his beating heart and feels relaxed again. Otabek hops up and comes back shortly with a wet cloth and cleans him off. Yuri is drifting off to sleep and as Otabek leans down to kiss his forehead he pulls him back down to him. “Stay and don’t think anything of it. I’m still mad at you.”

Climbing into bed under the covers Otabek pulls him to him, “I know you are Yura, I know you are.” Kissing the top of his head they quickly fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning comes and the light is coming in the room and Yuri groans grabbing his head. Rolling over he knocks into something. Peaking he sees Otabek peacefully sleeping next to him. Opening his eyes more he looks at him. Stubble showing up across his cheeks and his jaw relaxed. The stern look he holds on his face is gone. He looks younger.

Head pounding he lays back. Did last night really happen? Did he stop his anger and give in to his desires. He realizes he really needs to stop drinking. He also realises his no clothes on and guesses Otabek is the same. Rolling over he buries his face back into his pillow. This man next to him is like a flame he is drawn too. A magnet that pulls him in. Well fuck it, if he is just here on a fling, he will have a damn fling.

Groaning as his head won’t stop pounding he feels Otabek stir. “Yura?” He says in a way too sexy morning voice.

“My head. Fucking wine.”

“Yes, wine gets me every time as well. Hang on, I’ll go get us something.” Yuri turns his head to peek out as he wouldn't miss a chance at a glance of Otabek’s naked ass, head pounding or not. Coming back into the room he has two water bottles and a bottle of pills. Handing a bottle to Yuri he gets them both some pills. He drains his bottle quickly.

“Drink all the water, will help.” Otabek says quietly then lays back down.

“Wait, did you just walk through the flat naked?”

He grunts his reply.

Yuri finds this funny and starts laughing till his head begins to pound again.

“Plus, if you listen closely, you can hear Victor snoring all the way from here. How Yuuri sleeps through that I’ll never know.”

“Don’t I know that.”

Yuri finishes his water and throws his bottle on the floor and Otabek pulls him to him holding him. “Go back to sleep, it will help Yura.”

“I’d rather just die right now. Why did you let me drink so much?”

“You think you would have listen?”

Yuri grunts. “Probably not, would have drank more.”

“Exactly.”

Lying quietly he feels Otabek take out his braid and starts running his hands through his hair. Yuri sighs and almost starts purring. He falls back asleep quickly and Otabek holds him tightly. Kissing the top of his head he drifts back off to sleep as well.

Few hours later Yuri wakes up wrapped around Otabek. Head still hurting but not nearly as much. He is half on top of Otabek and half on the bed. He feels Otabek breathing deeply and feels him half hard against his hip. Slipping off of him he takes his hand under the blankets and grabs ahold of Otabek. Kissing his neck and down his shoulder he hears Otabek moaning and waking up. “Yura…” he says in that sleepy sexy voice and moans deeply. Yuri bites down on his shoulder and starts to suck hard on it. Pumping his fist on Otabek’s cock he can feel Otabek thrusting into his hand. Moaning and calling his name he continues the kissing on his shoulder and chest. The thrusting in his hand get harder and he bites down on his chest.

Otabek cries out and takes his hand down to Yuri’s removing his hand. Rolling Yuri over he kisses him lightly then starts kissing his neck working his way down Yuri’s chest. Yuri runs his hands through his hair pulling at it. He feels Otabek’s tongue tracing down his stomach and his hand wrapping around Yuri’s cock. It is hard and leaking. Rubbing his thumb over the head spreading the precum Yuri moans and pulls at his hair harder.

Otabek kisses down the side of Yuri’s hip bone. Sucking lightly he strokes Yuri and pumps his cock in his fist. Moving his mouth up and down his hip bone he starts to suck on it. Biting lightly he latches on and starts to suck hard. Yuri pulls at his hair hard and cries out. Otabek sucks to the point it is almost painful and Yuri is calling his name out. “Fuck… BEKA!”

Licking at the spot he just turned purple he then lightly licks the head of Yuri’s cock. Arching his back he has moves his hands to grab at the sheets. “Beka!” He pleads. Otabek starts to suck on the head of his cock, moving his hand down the shaft as he does. Flicking his tongue and pressing down on the head Yuri arches again. “Fuck”

Otabek slowly takes him into his mouth. Moving slowly up and down. Yuri wants to thrust but Otabek has one hand holding his hip down and he can’t move his hips. Otabek continues to move up and down his cock. Saliva building up and sliding down his cock as well. He uses his hand to start rolling his balls as he pulls Yuri into his mouth as far as he can. Hallowing his cheeks he starts a faster pace moving his head up and down Yuri’s cock.

Yuri looks down and about loses it at that moment. Otabek is staring back up him. Locking eyes Yuri moans again and feels that pressure building again. Otabek releases his hip and grabs himself tugging his cock as well. Yuri can only think how fucking sexy that is. Otabek pulls up and rolls his tongue around the head of his cock then pops off and grabbing his cock licks from base to head. He hears Otabek cry out real quick and realizes he stroked himself off at that moment. Panting hard he licks up again on Yuri’s cock. Never letting his gaze go he wraps those swollen lips around his cock again and and goes back to the fast up and down.

Yuri arches and starts coming. Throwing his head back he moans out grabs the sheets again. Releasing into Otabek’s mouth he continues coming. Filling Otabek’s mouth he finally sighs and relaxes. Otabek slowly sucks his way back up and releases Yuri’s cock. Kissing his hip, he kisses his way back up and pulls Yuri back to him. Both are panting hard and covered in sweat. Yuri feels he needs a shower.

A few more minutes he has slowed his breathing down. He pats Otabek shoulder and works his way off the bed. Grabbing a pair of joggers out of his dresser he turns to look at Otabek.

“I’m going to go shower.”

As he is leaving the room he turns back to Otabek, seeing those purple marks on his shoulders and chest, smiling he says, “I also decided…” Shrugging “Sure, I’ll be your fling, or better yet, you can be my fling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are our boys back together? Is this a fling? Oh Yuri... what are you doing? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Might not get another update for a day or two... But I'll deff try!
> 
> Lemme know what you think! Love comments and Kudos!
> 
> Im over on tumblr as well and post my updates there! phaytesworld is me!
> 
> Thanks for all the love so far!!!
> 
> XOXO  
> Phayte <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a small teasing glimpse into Otabek's homelife and then an afternoon of Yuri teasing him and testing his patience... Still more questions to be answered and asked it seems. 
> 
> Just a warning: Trigger warning for past abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took a little bit into Otabek's home life. It is just touched on here. That will come up again later on. And some good shameless smut for these boys!

The rest of the day Yuri took it easy saying he was nursing his hangover. Flopped down on the couch with his feet propped in Otabek’s lap as he was watching a movie and Yuri flipping through social media still. After a little bit he was feeling better as Otabek kept pushing water bottles at him. Nothing about what was said this morning or last night brought up. 

He talked Yuuri into painting extreme cat eyes on him. The liner over exaggerated and dark. With his pale skin and golden hair he was loving it. He ran and got his cat ears to put on and his leopard print joggers that hit obscenely low on his hips. Taking a selfie while topless, eyeliner, cat ears and his hair pulled back, he posted it on Instagram. 

Looking in the mirror he was able to pull his pants lower somehow and noticed the dark purple mark on his hip. Running his finger over it he chuckled. He took his hair out the braid and let it fall over his shoulders. It hit almost at his waist and he saw his reflection in the mirror. He can see how people mistake him all time for a girl, he truly was stunning, long thick golden hair, even without the makeup he had feminine facial features. Large green eyes, full lips that always stayed pink no matter what he did, slender shoulders that never did fill out, and the rest of him looking almost fragile and thin. His muscles were well formed and not bulky. He thought he would grow out of it, but he only grew into it. 

Taking a picture in the mirror, making sure it focused on the bruise on his hip, he posted it. Hashtagging it, #marked #notowned 

Chuckling he started doing different poses and kissey faces in the mirror taking pictures. 

“Want some pictures without the mirror Yura?” Looking up he saw Otabek standing in his doorway. He doesn’t know how long he stood there but he handed him his phone. Laying out on the bed he made some cat noises and he swore Otabek chuckled. 

“Give me your sexy face.” Otabek teases at him. 

Yuri tried and Otabek crinkled his face up. Yuri had never seen any expression as such on his face and he lost it laughing. Falling over laughing out and couldn’t stop. He was clutching his stomach trying to breath and he felt Otabek flop down next to him laughing as well. He handed him back his phone and Yuri was going through them. 

He got to the ones where he had started laughing and saw a bunch taken. It was his face with the background almost blurry. But just his eyes and entire face lit up laughing. 

“Send me that one Yura, please.” Otabek says. 

“Really? But I look so stupid in it! My face is all scrunched up as I can practically hear myself snorting!”

“Please.”

Yuri grunts and sends him the picture. He watches Otabek take out his phone. He always wondered how he kept everything so simple on his phone. His background was the one that came with the phone as well. He watches Otabek save the picture and then make it his screen background. Yuri surprised looked over at Otabek. “Beka?”

“Hrm?”

“Flings don't do that.”

“I told you this wasn't a fling.” Otabek growled out.

Yuri grunts and rolls back over on his pillow. 

“Are we going to talk about this Yura?”

“What is there to even talk about?”

“You know… your statement this morning.”

“Yeah? What about it?”

Rolling over on his stomach and propping up on his elbow he looks at Yuri. Raising an eyebrow questioning. “Yura…” and brushing his hair away as it was everywhere being as it wasn’t ties down. “What do I have to do to prove this is not a fling?” 

Yuri glares over to Otabek, “There is nothing to prove ok? Can we just fucking drop it already Beka?”

“No Yura, we cannot.”

Groaning and rolling over Yuri stared at the ceiling. He didn’t say anything. 

“What about that picture you took?”

“Which one?”

Frustrated Otabek growled out. “You know which one. The hashtags and all.”

“Oh, that…”

“What did that mean? Not owned?”

Yuri shrugged. He wasn’t sure what it meant either. “Just seemed to go well with the picture. Didn’t mean anything.” 

“I just don’t want you thinking you don’t mean anything to me, ok?” 

Yuri grunts. And Otabek is playing with his hair. He says, “Rarely ever see you with your hair actually down. It is nice.” 

“It gets in the damn way, but can’t bring myself to cut it.” 

“Sit up, I’ll braid it for you.” 

As Otabek finishes his hair he leans over and kisses his neck. “There, my beautiful Russian Fairy.” 

“No, not today” slipping on his cat ears, “I’m a kitty today!” 

Otabek laughs and Yuri turns around pouncing on him taking him by surprise. Yuri laughs and kisses his neck. He starts to suck really hard on a spot on his neck and Otabek tries to pull away but Yuri took him by surprise. Pulling back up Yuri runs out his room to the living room and jumps on the couch like nothing happen. 

Otabek comes in and glares at him. “Yura, you want to talk about marking?” Standing in front of him pointing at his neck.

Yuri shrugs and gets his phone out, “Just marking my territory, figured was better than peeing on you.” 

Otabek sits next to him, and quietly pulls him into him. They sit as Yuri goes through his phone and just look through different sites and keeping up on different skaters. Yuuri and Victor later come out saying they are going out and will be back later that night. 

They sit idly and finally around later afternoon Yuri is bored. “Let’s go do something, I’m going crazy!” 

Otabek shrugs and gets up, “What would you like to do?” 

“I don’t care but sitting around is driving me crazy already.” Yuri goes to his room and grabs a shirt to throw on and some shoes. He comes back out seeing Otabek changed into worn jeans and a black tshirt with his jacket. Heading down they get to Otabek’s bike and put their helmets on.

Otabek and Yuri ride for quite some time. And come out into the countryside and over to a park. Parking him and Yuri hop off. “What is this?” Yuri ask. 

“Figured some fresh air and a little hike would be nice. Something different.” 

They start walking through different trails watching the scenery change around them. It was a beautiful day out as well. Otabek watched as Yuri took different selfies around the place. “Come take one with me Beka!” Otabek walks over to him and Yuri takes one of them. “Seriously Beka, can you at least pretend to smile or something?” Yuri goes to take another picture and right as he goes to take it Otabek kisses his cheek. Yuri has a surprised look on his face but the picture captured his goofy smile as Otabek kissed his cheek. 

“There, post that one Yura.” And he started back walking on the trail with his hands in his jacket pocket. Yuri just stares at the picture. His goofy smile and cat ears on, Otabek just kissing his cheek like it was the most normal thing in the world. Before posting it he sets it as his screen on his phone then goes to post the picture. Captioning #nature #hottie. Then runs to catch back up with Otabek. 

“See Yura,” Otabek had heard him catch up, “Flings don’t post pictures with each other either.” Yuri feels his cheeks go red and he looks down at his shoes. They stopped walking. Otabek puts his finger under Yuri’s chin lifting his head. “What is going on that pretty little head of yours Yura?” 

There are a million things going on all at once in his head. The idea of Otabek finally fucking him senseless is always at the top, then it is shattered by Dasha and he can’t keep the picture she sent him out of his head, Otabek is ENGAGED still. What happens when Otabek leaves? Do they continue this long distance? Do they try to meet? How does this all work out? Will it work out? Does he try to move there with him? Can he convince him to stay here with him? Dasha? Fucking? Oh wait… he really wanted a kitten as well. He was getting a little hungry. How can he explain everything going on to Otabek? 

“Beka… I just don’t know. It is all fine and great now. But what the fuck happens in a few weeks when you have to go back? What the fuck do we do then? I know she will be waiting for you.” Looking back down he feels his cheeks going red again. He hates being this vulnerable. He can feel his heart pulling him two different directions. One wants to walk the fuck out of there, the other wants to hold onto Otabek and never let go. 

“Yura, I need you to trust that it will work out. I am not sure how yet, but it will. Ever since being here, I feel free for once.” He steps back and leans up against a tree. Staring back at Yuri he holds his hand out and Yuri takes it. He pulls him in and just holds him close. “Life here is so easy and free. Back home it isn’t. I am told what to do, how to be, everything. Like for example, this nice lazy day, I cannot tell you once when I had these back home. Between skating and doing things for my father, he tells me how I should live and how to act. If I don’t do as he says, there are severe consequences.” 

Yuri looks up into Otabek’s eyes, “Beka, what do you mean?”

“Yura, why do you think I enjoy traveling and put so much into skating? It got me away from my father. He made me move my home rink back home to control me. If I rebel against him and I am with in arm distant, I am his punching bag.”

Yuri gasp and holds Otabek tighter. “Why have you never told me this before Beka?”

“It is not something you just tell people. That is why I did the engagement.” He feels Yuri stiffen against him and he holds him tighter to make sure he doesn’t let go. “Dasha was not my idea. My parents forced her to me. Always having her over, always making us do things. Sure, she is a great girl, don’t get me wrong. But she isn’t who I want. Though over the years I was brainwashed so much about it all and we had practically grown up together, I just accepted it.”

Yuri stiffens up and tries to pull away from Otabek. He doesn’t want to hear about her at all. “Beka, no. Let me go.” 

“No Yura I won’t. Please listen to me ok?”

Yuri sighs and relaxes back into Otabek laying his head on his shoulder. Otabek starts rubbing up and down his back. “Dasha did fall for me though, I am not sure if you can call it love, or just all the time we have been forced to spend together when I am home. That is also what makes this complicated. This doesn’t just affect me. This is going to cause a lot of problems at home.” 

Yuri stiffens up again and is able to pull away from Otabek, “You see Beka! It is too much! Sure it is easy when you are here. But what about when you leave? When you go home? Do you really think knowing what I know now about your father… and Dasha…” He sighs and kicks a rock across the path. “Maybe we should just make this a fling then. Be easier for you. You can go home like nothing happen.”

Otabek takes his hand and pulls him back to him, “Do you really think I can pretend like nothing has happen? That this never happen? That you never happen? You really want me to put you back in the friend status after this?” 

Blushing Yuri looks into those dark pool eyes, “No, that is not what I want, but let's be honest here Beka. What do you plan to do? You’ll be walking away from everything.”

“I’ll also be walking into a firing range Yura. Living a life miserable. Being told what to do and how to do it. And if I don’t I get more bruises on my body. Why do you think I am the way I am. It is how I was told to be. I don’t want to be my father's soldier.” he almost yells that last part and it scared Yuri a little bit. He is holding onto Otabek so tightly. 

“I wish you told me what your home life was like Beka. At least I had my grandpa who would keep me when mom went on a bender.”

“When I would talk with you Yura, I could forget them. You had such amazing stories and goofy things going on. It took me away from my life.”

Sighing deeply and almost on the point of tears, “But even still, do you really think the way your father is, he is going to let you just walk away from everything?”

“Not everything.” He leans in and kisses Yuri. Yuri forgets everything for a moment and just starts kissing back, wrapping his arms around Otabek he threads his fingers through his hair and starts to bite on his lower lip. “Yura… you’ll be the death of me.” Yuri pulls back and stares at the man in front of him. His eyes so fucking intense, jaw so strong and bold, yet at this moment there is a tenderness to him he can’t place but he loves it. 

Feeling overly emotional he crushes his mouth onto Otabek and Otabek grabs his ass and squeezes. Yuri moans and rocks his hips up to Otabek. Yuri kisses around that powerful jaw and down his neck and sees the mark from earlier that day and lick at it. Otabek thrust his hips into Yuri and pulls his hips hard into him. He can feel them both getting hard as Otabek is rocking his hips into him. 

Pressing his body against Otabek even more, “Either you fuck me against a tree or we keep walking.” Otabek shakes his head and untangles himself from Yuri with an amused look him and pushes himself off from leaning on the tree. “So crude at times Yura.” he chuckles. Yuri slaps his ass and runs ahead of him, “Yup but you love it!” Otabek takes off after him and chases him out of the park.

Back at the bike they get to laughing as every time Otabek almost had him he would speed up. Otabek never knew he was as fast as he was and they easily just ran almost a mile and Yuri looked to not even being close to being tired. “Yura, you just damned yourself?” 

Yuri looked him all puzzled. “See now that I know you can run like that, you can come with me some mornings on my run.” Yuri groaned and looked at Otabek, “No fucking way Beka! I hate running.” grabbing the helmet to put on Otabek continues to look at him, “But Yura, I need someone who will push me.” he walks over to Yuri and pulls his hips to him, Yuri gasp, “Will you help push me?” he says in a teasing way that went straight to Yuri’s cock. 

“And you say I’m going to be the death of you. You’ll have me fucking running then ballet and then skating?” Yuri whines. 

“We wouldn’t run every day. Just twice a week to start ok?” 

“Not agreeing to shit!” Otabek presses their hips together again and kisses that spot between Yuri’s shoulder and neck causing him to toss his head back. “Dammit you brute, fine,fine, I’ll fucking run, but I won’t be happy about it. I will bitch and complain the entire time.” 

Biting gently Otabek pulls back, “I expect nothing less. Now let’s go get some dinner, yes?” 

On their ride back into town, Yuri decides it is time to tease Otabek a little. As they hit the main road he drifts a hand down Otabek’s abs and feels his body stiffen. Chuckling he drifts his hand lower and starts to rub over the crotch of his jeans. After a few minutes he has Otabek fully hard as they are speeding down the road. He pushes his hips up happy for his flexibility and starts to rock against his ass behind him. He feels a vibration going on in Otabek’s chest. Once they get back into town Yuri moves his hand to take his arms and wrap back around Otabek. 

They go into the parking deck and Yuri takes off his helmet when Otabek pushes him to the wall and crushes a bruising kiss down on him. “You think it is funny to tease huh?” His voice is so slow and sexy that Yuri wraps his arms around him and taking one leg wraps around Otabek pushing their hips yet again together and their hard cocks meet. Otabek moans and Yuri slips his tongue into Otabek’s mouth never able to get enough of the taste of him. Rocking his hips against Otabek he hears him moan into his mouth and his hands have threaded back through his hair. 

Otabek pulls off the kiss and presses his hips hard against Yuri. “If we don’t stop I’ll end up fucking you over the bike in the deck.” Yuri gasped as he had never been so turned on in his life. Rocking his hips back to Otabek he hears him growl. “Yura… don’t test my patience…” Yuri giggles and kisses the tip of his nose. Otabek pulls off him again, “We need dinner, I can hear your stomach growling and you are still far too skinny.” Groaning Yuri pushes off the wall and runs his fingers through Otabek’s hair straightening it out. 

“I’d rather you just fuck me over the bike.” and he winks at Otabek then leans in and whispers in his ear, “You know I’m extremely flexible.” Breathing out Otabek steps away from Yuri and takes his hand and starts pulling him out the deck. “Yura, you’ll be the death of me I swear.”

They head out to the street and walk a few blocks to a restaurant and Otabek leads him inside. Sitting across from him Yuri gives a look, “Not sitting next to you Yura, you have wandering hands today.” taking both his hands in his he looks him in the eyes, “Plus this way, I can stare at you easier.” Their servers comes by and Otabek’s order them wine and an they order food. 

“I’m not drinking a lot tonight. Have practice in the morning.” Yuri states. 

Sipping his wine Otabek nods. “A glass or two won’t hurt. Plus you’re going to eat enough food that you won’t feel it.” His stare is hard and stern as he stares at Yuri. Yuri decides and is being playful, slips his shoe off and starts to run it up Otabek’s leg under the table. He hears him breath heavily and close his eyes then open them glaring at Yuri. Yuri laughs a little continuing his teasing up Otabek’s thigh with his foot. “Yura…” a warning comes out. He cocks his eyebrow at him and blows him a kiss and sips his wine. Sitting back all relaxed he takes his foot up higher and higher, brushing against Otabek’s cock. He wants to see just how far he can push this man’s patience. 

Otabek takes that moment to finish his glass of wine and order another as Yuri continue to tease him under the table. Every now and then he hears his breathing go hard or a sharp intake of breath. Yuri casually grabs a roll and starts to nibble on it. “So Beka, what do you do at the gym?” Trying to pretend nothing is going on. Yuri is loving this, seeing this beautiful man in front of him losing control only he knows about, but looking calm and collected at the same time. 

“You’re seriously asking me about the gym right now Yura?” His eyes went a bit wide.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Yuri asking being all innocent. 

“I pick up heavy things then put them down.”

“Sounds caveman like.” 

“Yura…” Otabek warns out. At that moment he had pressed into Otabek’s cock feeling it fully hard under his toes. The server shows up with their food and Yuri removes his foot and starts to tuck into his plate with a stupid grin on his face. Otabek shakes his head and starts to eat his as well. 

“So Beka, you spend a lot of mornings at the gym, how is it you aren’t so bulky then?” 

“It is a balance Yura. I do cardio as well, and then skating all afternoon.” Yuri nods and goes back to his food knowing Otabek will give him grief if he doesn’t finish it all. 

“I think I would like to one morning come with you to the gym if that is ok.” Otabek nods and his mouth slightly raises which to Yuri means a smile. They grow silent again as they finish their dinners and that is actually ok with Yuri. Victor and Yuuri are always blabbering on and on nonstop and can never seem to shut up, but with Otabek he only says what needs to be said, and Yuri likes that. No mindless chatter, no talking to hear ones voice. Finishing his second glass of wine he starts back up with the foot action. Otabek takes a sharp intake of breath and Yuri smiles at him. Loving knowing he can give this seemingly emotionless man a hard time. (literally) 

Continuing his teasing a few morning minutes the server comes back by asking if they want dessert and Otabek says, “Heavens no, just the check please.” Yuri chuckles and Otabek gives in a hard stare that has Yuri about to lose it laughing. He stifles a laugh and slips his foot away putting his shoe back on. Otabek pays and they go to get up and Otabek takes his hand and practically drags him out the restaurant. He practically is running to keep up with Otabek pulling him down the street. 

Getting up to the flat Otabek even stumbled with the keys. Yuri had never seen him like this before. He finds it sexy and cute. Entering they noticed Victor and Yuuri were still out. Next thing Yuri knew he was pressed against a wall and Otabek. Otabek stared at him hard, then he crushed his mouth down on him. Those full lips crushing his and he swore he melted and became one with the wall and Otabek at that point. Otabek pulled back and saw Yuri’s half opened eyes, “My patience only goes far Yura.” Taking his hand he pulled Yuri behind him to his room. Once in there he all but threw Yuri on the bed and Yuri bounced down and the next second Otabek was on top of him. Yuri started to almost giggle then saw the hard stare Otabek was giving him and he started to blush. Otabek leaned in and kissed him, soft and gentle, just barely pressing his mouth to him. “Yura, you drive me insane.” Then he crushed his mouth back on him immediately forcing Yuri’s lips open. 

That warm tongue tasting of wine and Otabek, Yuri was already wrapping his arms and legs around this man. The warmth coming off of Otabek’s body as he pressed into Yuri, he couldn’t get enough of. It was warm out, but Yuri thought he would freeze without this man’s body warmth at that moment. Otabek’s tongue sucked his and roughly sought out its dominance in Yuri’s mouth. He moaned into him arching his back up and gripping his shoulders. He couldn’t get close enough. 

Otabek suddenly broke the kiss and sat up on his knees. He jerked Yuri up like a ragdoll and pulled his shirt right off him. His cat ears flying off. Otabek looked back at Yuri and took his jacket off then pulled off his shirt as well. Yuri just in a sitting potion with Otabek above him starts to wander his hands up his side and over his chest. He sees the purple marks he left on him and traces them with his fingers. Otabek pushes him back down and grinds his hips into Yuri, Yuri feels himself and Otabek getting hard again. 

Yuri runs his hands over his shoulders and Otabek lowers back down kissing Yuri. He bites Yuri’s lower lip and Yuri moans out as he trails his mouth over his jaw and down his neck. That warm mouth and tongue going under his chin down his throat. He can feel the press of those lips and tongue sliding down him and he continues to run his hands up and down Otabek’s back. 

Yuri lifts his head up and looks down, he sees Otabek slowly kissing and licking his way down Yuri’s body and he can’t take his eyes off this beautiful man worshipping his body like this. Taking his hands he puts them under Otabek’s arms and pulls him up gesturing him to return to his mouth. Otabek rises up and Yuri kisses him. Taking his face in his hands he kisses him again. Moving his hands down to his shoulders he rolls Otabek over and straddles him. Otabek is staring up at him with a questioning look. Yuri sits up and positions their hips and cocks together and starts to slowly rock against Otabek. Otabek’s hands find their way to his hips and grab them. 

Yuri moves back after teasing him a bit and starts to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. Otabek lifts his hips and Yuri slips his jeans off and boxer briefs as well. Seeing Otabek hard and cock red made Yuri smile. He made this happen and had been all night. Leaning down he kisses along Otabek’s hips and grabbing his cock. Otabek moans out and thrust immediately into his hand. He bites down on his hip and licks up the hip bone. Pumping his cock he lifts up from the hip bone and looks at Otabek’s cock. He had never done this before and hesitates for a second. Swallowing hard he goes and licks the tip. He hears Otabek take a deep breath and looks up. 

Otabek is just staring at him, those eyes burning holes through him. His pupils are blown out completely and Yuri licks again at his tip looking him the eye. Otabek moans out and Yuri takes the head of his cock in his mouth flicking his tongue over the tip he hears Otabek moans out again and brings his hands to Yuri’s head and tugs his hair. “Yura…” he moans out. Yuri moans around his cock as he starts to suck down more and more. Using his hand he pumps in time with his mouth moving up and down. Otabek is moaning and saying his name over and over. 

Yuri can feel the saliva slipping out his mouth and he uses this to pump his hand down his cock, and tries to put more of his cock in his mouth and finds when it hits the back of his throats it makes him want to gag. So he uses his hand more and just works on licking his tongue around the tip and licking it. Lifting his mouth off his cock he licks up it and looks back to Otabek. He is still looking at him. He take his cock back in his mouth and hollows out his cheeks and starts to move up and down his cock sucking hard. 

He hears those moans coming out of Otabek and that really turns him on hearing a side of Otabek that is so emotional and raw. It is a side that is he knows Otabek keeps in check. He sucks harder and moves his tongue over the tip when he pulls up and hears Otabek again, “Yura…. I’m close…” He is grasping the bedding in his fist and his back is arched. Yuri continues this motion and he feels Otabek’s cock get painfully hard then as he pushes his cock as far in his mouth as he can without choking Otabek fills his mouth coming. Yuri takes as much as he can and can’t help to notice how bitter and horrible it is. Otabek is panting and Yuri lifts his head off Otabek’s cock and reaches over to his wastebasket by the bed and spits it all out. Otabek gets to chuckling and pulls Yuri to him. “What are you laughing at asshole? That shit was nasty!” Otabek still panting and breathing hard just pulls Yuri to him and kisses him. “That is what you get for teasing me all day Yura.” Otabek takes his hand and reaches into Yuri’s pants feeling him hard as well and starts to pump his cock in his hand. Kissing Yuri sweetly he pumps his cock slowly as Yuri starts to melt into his side. His pants start pissing him off and he lifts off Otabek and slides them off. 

Laying back next to him Otabek takes him again in his hand and Yuri lays back. Otabek sits up on one arm and watched Yuri’s face. Slowly pumping his cock in his hand. Yuri leans up to kiss him, “Who is teasing who now?” Otabek smiles down at him. Yuri takes his hand and puts it Otabek’s and tries to get him to pump harder and faster. Otabek isn’t allowing that and Yuri finally just removes Otabek’s hand and hears him chuckling. “Now who is impatient Yura?” Though not taking his eyes off Yuri’s face as Yuri pumps his own cock in his hand. Thrusting his hips he was already close to begin with and comes almost instantly painting his stomach and chest with his release. Laying there with his eyes closed and realized what he just did, his cheeks start to burn. He opens his eyes and Otabek is still watching his face. 

Otabek kisses him softly then says, “That was so hot Yura.” Yuri is panting and trying to calm his heartbeat down at this point. 

“Ya know Beka, for a moment there I thought you were bringing me back here to fuck me.” 

“I thought about it. But you had me worked up for so long today, I didn’t want to lose control. I don’t want to hurt you Yura.”

Sitting up he looks over at Otabek, “Maybe I want you to lose control.” Leaning in kissing him, “I’m gonna go shower up, care to join?” 

“Like you have to ask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now I have more questions about Otabek we need answered!!!! I will get to them in the next chapter or two! Getting ideas on how to wrap this up!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this so far! Love these two so much!!!
> 
> Tumblr - Come find me! phaytesworld
> 
> As always, love comments!
> 
> Phayte <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are going to see more into Otabek in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was NOT an easy chapter for me. I am not good at this at ALL! But here it is. I want to put out a TRIGGER warning as we know Otabek does NOT have the best past... There will be mentions of past abuse.

The next morning found Otabek waking to Yuri wrapped all around him. Chuckling he hugged him a bit tighter and tried to brush the hair out of his face. It had gotten loose in the night and he had a blanket of golden hair surrounding him. He started to rub Yuri’s back a little bit trying to wake him. He wanted to take him running this morning with him, but knowing he was not a morning person should make this interesting. Everytime he tried to move, Yuri wrapped himself tighter around him. It was cute. For someone who tried to be so hard and uncaring, he was the exact opposite. Twirling a strand of the golden hair in his fingers he just laid there letting Yuri sleep a few morning minutes. The last week and half had been such an eye opener to him. He never knew such freedom before. Being here with them all, just living life. He would experience this a bit traveling and moving rinks around, but his father was always in his head. He could hear the yelling, feel the slap and punches. Even his coach, he would report back his doings to his father. Even away, he wasn’t truly away.

Being here though, he didn’t have to worry about someone reporting back everything he did. He knew and trusted Victor to only report the training. He had even heard him on the phone with his father. At first when he found out he froze. Yuuri had come and put a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry Otabek, you’re safe here.” He had no clue what and how Yuuri knew this, but he relaxed and heard how Victor talked to his father and he felt a huge weight off his shoulder.

For once he could truly relax. He never knew who he truly was. Never truly opened up. Even the little bit he told Yuri was nothing of the hell that was his life. He knew he would need to fully open up and tell him everything, but for now, being here with him, laughing, enjoying life, this was something he wanted to cherish and remember. Sure they had a speed bump there, and he wished he could just erase those days. Seeing Yuri crumble in front of him, seeing him break down, he was always so raw and real with his emotions, Otabek never could. He was taught at a young age you keep a straight face, never show how you feel, swallow it.

He feels Yuri squirming next to him and realized he was holding him very tightly. Relaxing his grip he kissed the top of that golden head. “Yura.” he says his name quietly and starts to rub his back again. Yuri grunts next to him and cuddles in deeper. “Yura, let’s wake now, yes?” Yuri buries his head in Otabek’s chest and grunts even more. Morning, grumpy Yuri is so cute. He doesn’t know why, but all the snottiness and temper tantrums from Yuri are just adorable. Like a child being told no and throwing a fit.

“Come on Yura, you said you would run with me.” Yuri continues his protest while grunting. Sighy deeply Otabek pulls the blanket off Yuri.

“Fucking shit Beka!” Yuri calls out and wraps around him tighter trying to find the blankets. Laughing Otabek keeps them out of his reach.

“Come on love, let’s get moving.” He smacks Yuri’s bottom playfully and hears Yuri grunting more. An idea hits Otabek and he smiles. Taking his hands he runs them down Yuri’s side and hears Yuri sighs out. At that moment he starts to tickle Yuri. Yuri squeaks then squeals and jumps up. “DAMMIT!” he yells and Otabek pins him down tickling him relentlessly. Yuri is screaming and panting for air. “Ok ok! Dammit! FUCK I’M AWAKE!” He screams out and Otabek stops and kisses his nose laughing as well.

“Now I know how to wake you Yura.” Otabek says smiling. Yuri under him is glaring daggers at him.

“Don’t make me stab you before breakfast Beka. Stupid shit running… I swear, fucking brute.”

Otabek chuckles, he loves when Yuri is like this. His grumpy face, the scowl he gives him crinkling his nose, spitting insults at him, cursing, it really amuses him. “I’m gonna go change, get changed.” he cups Yuri’s face and kisses him lightly heading out. Yuri is trailing a stream of curse words at him and he is laughing all the way to his room.

Few minutes later he has a grumpy Yuri meeting him in the kitchen, he has on simple black running short and a black tshirt, Yuri put on fitted black shorts and a black tank that was barely hanging onto his shoulders and left most his torso out. He was braiding his hair cursing the entire time. Walking behind him he takes his hair and finishes the braid. “Seriously Beka, Why are we even fucking awake?” Rubbing his shoulders he leans down and kisses his shoulder, “Because Yura, I want you to push me.” he says right in his ear and watches him shiver as he pulls back. “Come on Yura. The sooner we do it, the sooner it is over.” Heading out the sun is starting to rise and Yuri is groaning behind him.

* * *

 

Back at the flat both are panting and sweating. They kept trying to outrun the other causing a fierce, tiresome battle during the run. Neither wanting to give in to the other. In the end though Yuri beat Otabek back to the flat and they were both worn out. Yuri flops on the couch and grabs his phone scrolling through social media as Otabek heads to the shower.

After his shower Otabek heads to his room grabbing his phone. Messages from home again. Glancing through them, he has been ignoring them mostly since he was here. Knowing he can’t continue to ignore them, he closes them once again. Then he sees and email from his father. He had told his family he was brutally training and would be busy. Telling himself this works for now, he doesn’t want to think about life outside of this city. No matter how hard he tries, there is a dread sitting deep down inside. No matter how hard he tried, he knew he had to deal with this. He just did not know how. He knew where he wanted to be, but not what to do. If he goes against his father, he will lose everything, his family, everything he knows.

Sitting on his bed, staring at the floor, that tightness in his chest returns. His breathing harder to come. He really wanted to be his own person. He wanted to see who Otabek really was. Skating, he was always great at it, but would he have taken it this far if his father hadn’t pushed him? Would he have fought so hard if he wasn’t threatened to be the best? He had started as it was fun, very quickly it became a chore, a chore he excelled at him, a chore his father took advantage of. Once the sponsors kicked in his father was more persistent, his fist were more demanding. He must skate harder, faster, better.

Those words to be the best, the ice was a battlefield, he needed to be the top, always haunted him. They never went away. Leaning over breathing even harder, taking his head between his legs to breath as it almost seemed an impossible task at the moment, he felt like the room just closed around him and his vision going blurry around the sides. He started pulling on his hair and rocking back and forth when leaning down wasn’t working.

He felt hands on his shoulders and pushed them away. “NO!” He yelled and pushed that person away. The hands came back. Grabbing his face yelling.

“Beka! Beka! It is me! Beka!”

Even in his panicked state he saw green eyes staring at him. He knows those eyes, those eyes are gentle, those eyes are his saving grace. Grabbing out he pulls this person to him. “No! N-No! Nooooooo.” He is moaning out over and over. All he can hear is his father in his head screaming at him. That yelling that never goes away from him, no matter what is in the back of his head. Telling him he isn’t good enough, he will disgrace the family...

“Beka! Dammit Beka! Look at me!”

This time it came through loud and clear and he snapped his head up. Yuri was right there, looked to be dripping wet from a shower, still has a towel was wrapped around his waist. Otabek grabbed at him and pulled him to him in a tight embrace. “I’m sorry Yura.” Was all he was able to say.

“I was going to my room, and you had your door open…” Yuri quietly said.

“It’s ok Yura.”

“No Beka it is not. What happen just now?” Yuri had pulled back and was just staring at him. Otabek fixed his face back to his tight show-no-emotion state looking back at him. Shaking his head he looked away from Yuri. He was no suppose to have seen that. He was not even sure what had just happen himself. How was he suppose to explain it?

“Yura…. I… I don’t know.” He couldn’t look at him right now. He felt ashamed and embarrassed. How could he have lost control?

“Beka, look at me dammit!” Yuri is trying to turn his face towards him and Beka pushes him away and stands up.

“Go put your clothes on and dry off Yuri.”

He hears Yuri take a deep breath. “What did you just call me?” he says quietly.

Realizing what just happened he turned around and looked at Yuri. He watched him sitting on the bed and could easily hear his heart breaking. He called him “Yuri”, not “Yura”. He hasn’t done that in years. Realizing his error he walks back over to Yuri and pulls him to him and squeezes him tightly. “Yura, oh Yura… no Yura….” He continues saying this balling his fist through his wet hair down his back. Yuri hugs just as tightly back. “Beka, talk to me.”

Shaking his head he just stands there holding him. “Just stay here with me a moment.” he whispers back. Yuri somehow manages to pull him in even tighter somehow.

Neither say anything for a long time. Otabek is trying to quiet his mind, being around Yuri helps this. Holding him is making all the demons in his head go quiet. Breathing deeply he pulls away slowly and Yuri stares back at him. Yuri takes his hand and sits back on the bed. Otabek just sits there staring at the wall. He doesn’t know how to explain.

“Beka, what the fuck is this?”

He looks over and Yuri has his phone. It was open to an email from his father. Otabek’s eyes go huge. His breathing picks up again and panic has come across his face. His father emailed him saying he was expected home in a few days as he must have his routine ready by now. It was not a request, it was a demand.

“Beka?”

He still doesn’t know what to say. He starts to shake his head and tears are welling in his eyes.

“I… I can’t go back Yura.” he whispers out. The fear is behind his voice.

He feels Yuri tugging his hand and sees he had gotten up. Following behind Yuri as he tugs him down the hall to his room. They are in Yuri’s room and Yuri set him on the bed. “Let me get some clothes on Beka.”

He can hear Yuri around the room but nothing is really registering to him. Feeling the mattress dip next to him and a hand gently on his cheek his head is turned. Those green eyes, looking concerned just stare at him. “Beka? What do you want to do?”

The first thing that comes out his mouth, “I don’t want to skate.”

* * *

 

Yuri is stunned. Did he just hear what he heard? He is seeing Otabek sitting there, looking scared out of his mind, he saw the email from his father, it sounded so demanding. Never had he seen anything like this from Otabek, he didn’t know what to do.

“What?”

“I don’t want to skate.”

“Yeah, I heard that.”

“Then why did you ask?”

Shit, he didn’t know. “I wanted to make sure I heard you right.”

“Yura, I fucking hate skating.”

Yuri’s eyes got so large. Just staring at Otabek he had no idea what to say. “Um… ok.”

Otabek lays back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “Yura, you don’t understand. Yes, I am good at it, I did at one point enjoy it. Don’t get me wrong. There were many happy times, plus I would have never met you.”

Yuri lays down next to him, curling into him, resting his head on his chest and wrapping an arm around him.

Otabek continued, “But with all the joy I had in the beginning, only began my nightmare. The demands, the pressure, my father… he ruined it for me Yura. I was never good enough, no matter how hard I pushed. I remember one night, I was only 12, I couldn’t get a triple lutz right and kept falling. He had come to pick me up at the rink… We ended up staying another three hours till I finally couldn’t go anymore. He would not let up on me. I was only 12… He started beating be before we even got to the car. The next day he forced me back to the rink, I could barely move my legs they hurt so bad, I had bruises all over my sides and chest… “ Yuri hugged him tighter as he heard Otabek’s voice choking a bit trying to talk.

“It was always like that Yura. If I couldn’t do something, I was pushed till I could. Then pushed even harder till I mastered it. I thought I would have my coach on my side at least. No, father paid him too much for him to care.”

Yuri did not know what to think anymore. He did not know how someone could be raised this way. Sure, his mom was a drunk, but she was considerate enough to drop him at this Grandpa’s then take off for however long she was going to be.

“Beka, I don’t… I don’t know what to say…”

Otabek hugged him tighter. “You don’t have to say anything Yura, I don’t expect you too.” They just stayed there for a few minutes. Finally Otabek said, “I never knew life could be so… good.”

“Beka, fuck. I was such a shit too.” Yuri felt like a complete ass for how he acted earlier when he found out about Otabek’s finance. He had no clue, sure, but damn. What an ass he was. “Beka, I’m sorry. For… well, being a shit… and for well, fuck! I don’t know what the hell to say.”

Otabek sat up and Yuri followed him. Otabek grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eye, “Yura, never, I mean never apologize or be sorry for how you feel. I’ll never demand anything from you other than this.” Yuri taken back from this just nodded. He had never seen Otabek be so serious and so stern over something.

“Come on Yura, I hear Yuuri and Victor in the kitchen, let’s go get some breakfast, yes?”

As the enter the kitchen, sure enough Yuuri is cooking as Victor is talking a mile a minute making coffee about his day ahead of him. Yuuri just nods and continues to scramble things.

Leaning over to Otabek, Yuri whispers, “Do you want to tell them?”

Otabek just nods.

Yuri sits at the table as does Otabek. Taking Otabek’s hand in his he raises his eyebrow to Otabek and Otabek nods. “Hey Piggy, Victor… Not to interrupt, but um… Otabek has something he wants to say.”

They stop and turn around.

“Good morning Yurio! Otabek!” Victor says with a grin.

Otabek nods.

“What’s up Otabek?” Yuuri smiles at him as well.

“Well… I don’t know… I am not sure…”

“Ah fuck, listen, what he can’t seem to say is he doesn’t want to fucking skate anymore ok?” Yuri ended up blurting it out. Otabek squeezed his hand gently.

Victor completely froze as did Yuuri.

“Huh?” “What?” They both said together.

Otabek nods. “What Yura says is right.” he says barely loud enough for them to hear.

Victor and Yuri both come to the table and sit down. Both looking concerned but Victor has a stern look to his face. He is staring at Otabek hard.

“Otabek, is it your father?”

Otabek isn’t making any moves.

“Otabek” Victor says again and Otabek looks down, “I have spoken to your father before you got here and while you have been here….” He starts to trail off. Yuuri gets up from his chair and walks over to Otabek placing a hand on his shoulder, “Otabek, You can talk to us. It is ok.”

Yuri smells something from the stove, “Is something burning?”

Running back to the stove Yuuri starts back scrambling. As he starts to salvage breakfast Otabek just nods. He is squeezing Yuri’s hand hard now. Leaning in Yuri says quietly, “Do you want me to talk Beka?”

Shaking his head, “No Yura, this is my problem.”

He goes to explaining and saying everything he had told Yuri. During this Victor gets hysterically mad. He kept calling out curse words as Otabek explained. Even threw a mug and shattered it on the wall. Yuuri quietly swept it up and got him another one. Otabek had loosen his grip on Yuri’s hand as he went on explaining. When he was finally done, Yuuri had plates for everyone with food and fresh coffee.

Victor was so upset he kept pacing the kitchen cursing.

“Fucking shit. I mean… UGH! How could… but why would….” Victor was at the point he couldn’t even form a sentence.

Yuuri finally just looked at Otabek, “Otabek, what do you want to do if you don’t skate?”

Yuri looked up from his coffee, he wanted to know as well. He wanted Otabek happy and out of this misery he was in. He deserved so much better.

“I… I don’t know. I use to tinker on my bike back home in any free time I had. I was good at fixing things. I mean, I have an account that has money in it, but with out skating and my sponsors… I know my father will cut me off, it won’t last me but so long…”

Victor chimes back in now, “Well for one, don’t worry about that Otabek. Do you really think us knowing what we know can you let go back there? If you don’t want to skate, then fine, don’t skate. But don’t go back there.”

Yuri had never seen Victor so serious in all the time he had known him. This was probably one of the most calmest men he had ever known in his life and seeing him explode in the kitchen was such a shock to him.

Victor continues, “Look, Yuuri and Yurio, go to your studio, get your practice in, I am going to stay behind and talk with Otabek. We will meet you for lunch.”

Both Yuri’s just nod and get up. Yuuri kissing his husband real quick goes and gets his bag. Yuri kisses Otabek on the cheek and they head out.

* * *

 

Victor and Otabek quietly cleaned up from the breakfast. Looking over Otabek wasn’t sure how he felt. He felt relieved but lost at the same time.

“Come to the living room Otabek, let’s talk.”

Otabek nods and follows.

Sitting for a second Victor gets back up. Going to a cabinet he gets out two glasses and some dark liquid, filling both glasses. Sitting back down he hands one to Otabek, who accepts it and they both take a pull from their glasses.

Breathing deeply Victor starts to talk, :”Otabek, I am going to tell you something very few people know ok? And I plan to keep it that way.” Otabek nods.

Laughing lightly Victor looks at his glass, “Figured we needed this.”

Standing up he starts to pace the living room.

“Look, growing up, my life was similar to yours. Not the abuse mind you, well not physically, my mother passed when I was very young, I didn’t know her really. My father saw I could skate very well. I went into classes, that turned to training, that turned into his obsession. He even pulled me out of my day school and he taught me himself in the evenings. I lived on the rink. When I was ten he had me skating and pushing myself for jumps a kid my age shouldn’t be doing till Yakov saw me skating one day. Yakov took me in, I stayed with him mainly. He said my father pushed too hard, and I was still a kid. My father almost ruined skating for me. If it wasn’t for Yakov…”

Taking another pull from his drink, “My father was in a car accident when I was 14, but by then I had moved my rink to Saint Petersburg with Yakov, I wasn’t subjected to my father and his words. He always pushed me too hard, and when I got things wrong, it was streams of insults.”

Sitting back down he drank a bit more of his drink, “Otabek, he almost ruined skating for me. You are very very talented, but honestly, from what you have told me, skating causes you more pain than pleasure.”

Otabek nods and says, “I started hating it years ago…”

“Then yes, leave it. We will find you something that makes you happy Otabek! Well outside of Yurio!”

They both laugh at that.

“Ya know Otabek, they have a mechanics class you could take. They have a few motorbike shops around here as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was NOT the easiest chapter to get out, but now that I have... Let's move on! I'll be wrapping this up as well, another chapter or two and should be done! Thanks for sticking it out so far! Now let's get fluffy again!
> 
> Im on Tumblr -   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
>   
> Phayte<3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! The final Chapter! I'm about done with the Epilogue as well, so don't worry! Thank you all SOOOO much for sticking with me through all of this! This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story!

Yuri couldn’t think, he couldn’t concentrate. All through practice he was angry, he was mad, he wanted to stab something then set it on fire. Lilia yelled at him for not paying attention and concentrating, then he saw Yuuri go speak with her and she left him alone. He wanted to go punch Yuuri for butting in, but also wanted to thank him as well. All he really wanted to do was to leave and to get back to Otabek. He knew he was ok being with Victor, but he wanted him there with him. He never wanted him out of his sight.

It was probably the longest morning he had ever had. When it was finally time to go shower and change, his frustration levels were peaked. He slammed his locker door so hard it bounced back at him. So he slammed it again. It continued to bounce back at him. Slamming the door over and over, tears streaming down his face, he needed to get his frustration out and if it was on a locker then so be it.

After about another minute slamming his locker door he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Yurio?” It was Yuuri. Yuri fell immediately to the bench, head in his hands and was bawling crying. Yuuri put his arm around him and Yuri clutched onto him crying hard into his shoulder for a few minutes. Pulling back he was feeling better, but still mad. He still wanted to set fire something, not so much stab something.

“Come on Yurio, let’s clean up up your face and we will go see Otabek and Victor. I know you don’t want your Beka seeing you all upset.” Yuuri smiles gently at Yuri and Yuri almost wanted to bitch about him calling Otabek Beka, but he just couldn’t. Going over to the sinks Yuuri even get a cloth and washes his face down. He stands there feeling almost childlike, but doesn’t at the moment mind it. During his locker slamming fit, everyone had left out the locker room, so they had it to themselves. “Stay right there.” Yuuri tells him. Coming back he sees his makeup bag and Yuuri pulls out his eyeliner and looks hopefully at Yuri. Sighing Yuri closes his eyes and allows Yuuri to trace his eye lids. He did them the way he had the first time he went to pick up Otabek. Thin and perfect.

Yuri looked in the mirror and smiled. He remembered how Otabek says he never wears his hair down, so he just put a small braid at the top to keep out his face and they go get their bags to leave.

He almost wanted to run to the cafe and Yuuri was walking entirely too slow. He would pick up the pace and Yuuri would too. It is only a couple blocks but it felt like miles. He could finally spot them. Otabek was leaned casually against the wall and Victor and him were just talking. His eyes grew wide and he dropped his bag taking off in a run to Otabek. “BEKA!” He yelled out and couldn’t get to him fast enough. Jumping at him and wrapping his legs around Otabek, Otabek caught him easily and laughed as Yuri kissed him fiercely, he tasted like bourbon and Yuri wondered why he was drinking so damn early in the morning. .

Victor was laughing and Yuuri coming up the street had grabbed Yuri’s bag. “And he complains about us?” Victor said, hugging his husband and kissing him gently.

“Seriously Yurio!” Victor laughs out and Yuri realizes what he just did and unwraps himself from Otabek. He has a blush on his cheeks and he sees Otabek smiling at him. “I missed you too Yura.”

“You taste like bourbon.”

“Had a drink.”

“Figured that shit out.”

Otabek laughed and they all walked into the cafe to eat. They had not managed to eat a lot at breakfast and all back together, realised just how hungry they were. Halfway through the meal they all started talking again.

“So what are you going to do Otabek?” Yuuri asked.

“Well, Victor said there was a mechanics school I could enroll in. We went over my finances and the money I do have. I could enroll and get a part time job for the time being.”

“He accepted the offer to stay with us by the way.” Victor said smiling.

Yuri looked up and locked eyes with Otabek. “What? Really?” Yuri whispered.

“Well Yura, if that is ok with you. I don’t want to impose in on you. But with your schedule and mine once I get things.…” Otabek stopped talking and looked nervous and his eyes had a scared look to them.

Yuuri coughed, “Hey Victor, didn’t you say you wanted to grab a loaf of bread for dinner tonight? Let’s go see what they have.” Victor taking the hint got up with Yuri leaving them two alone.

“Yura, I know I should have talked to you, but with everything going on, I would go broke in two years if I didn’t stay with you all. The schooling itself is two years, Victor brought it up and well…” Otabek was looking down at the table fidgeting with his napkin.

Yuri finally catching on, grabbed his hand and Otabek looked up to him. “Beka, if you didn’t fucking stay with us I would burn your flat down and then you would have no choice.” He leaned in and kissed him. He felt Otabek smile against his mouth and pulling back he saw that smile again. His face was not stern, it was Otabek, it was relaxed and it was happy at that moment.

Yuuri and Victor returned with a bag and they finished their lunch with light talk. Otabek and Yuri talked over different things he could do and apply for around town. Victor brought up the bookstore a block away as they saw a sign up and Otabek was huge into reading.

After lunch Victor said for Yuri to take the afternoon off and go rest a bit. Him and Yuuri were headed to the rink for a bit. As Otabek and Yuri walked back down the block they stopped into the bookstore and Otabek grabbed an application. He grabbed one at the coffee shop next door as well. “Just in case” he said.

Walking back they went back up the flat to drop off Yuri’s bag and Otabek wanted to go on a ride on the motorbike. He said it helped cleared his head. As Yuri was setting his bag down, Otabek approached from behind and hugged him. Burying his face in Yuri’s hair. “Thank you Yura.” Was all he managed to say. Yuri turned around and hugged him. They stood there just holding each other for the longest time. “Yura, do you really think I can do this?” Otabek all but whispered.

Yuri pulled back and looked at Otabek. “Fuck yeah you can! If anyone can, it is you.” Seeing Otabek look down Yuri took his hand lifting his face, “No look at me Beka.” Otabek met his eyes, “I am serious here ok? Now out of anyone I know, YOU Otabek Altin can do this. The shit you have told me you have been through, and still going through… If you can do that, I don’t even know if there is anything you can’t do.”

Otabek shakes his head again, “Yura, I did and went through what I did because I was told too. I am 21 years old and this is one of the first decisions I have ever made for myself. It wasn’t something small, this is…. Life changing.”

“But you are not doing this alone. Can’t you see that Beka? I will be here, Victor and the piggy. You’ve been my best friend and there for me for over three years, let me be here for you.”

Otabek just stares into Yuri’s eyes. He brushes a strand of hair that has gotten into Yuri’s face. Yuri leans in kissing him quickly and gently. “Let’s go for that ride. Will you braid my hair?” Otabek nods and Yuri turns around. Braiding his hair they grab their jackets and head out.

* * *

 

They rode for a good hour, the day was sunny and beautiful. Yuri loved wrapping his arms around Otabek, feeling the muscle under him. He took them out to the countryside again. Parking at the base of a hill they head off for a walk. The walked for a bit, gentle conversation going,nothing too heavy. They get to a lookout point and you can see down on the valleys and the edges line the city. Yuri takes Otabek’s hand and they just stand there quietly for the longest time.

Otabek finally takes a deep breath, “I have to tell my family.”

“I know.”

“Victor says I should call them and not go back at all. He is afraid what might happen if I show up. I just feel like….”

“I agree with him.”

“I feel like it taking the coward's way out.”

“I wouldn’t let you go alone.”

“Victor said the same thing. That was also a concern. He said you would burn the town down.”

“Fuck yeah I would.”

Otabek laughs and squeezes Yuri hand pulling him to him, He takes his other hand and leans in kissing him. Yuri steps in closer but Otabek has his hands held at their sides and can only get pressed up against him. He feels Otabek push back and let go of his hands, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist pulling him in tighter. Otabek started to kiss around Yuri’s jawline and down his neck. Yuri was feeling his heartbeat pick up along with his breathing. Taking his hands he grabbed at Otabek’s shoulders leaning his head back giving better access. “I love it when you act all badass.” Otabek growled in his ear biting gently on his ear lobe. “Who says I’m fucking acting?”

Otabek bites down on his neck causing him to hiss out and pulls Otabek’s hair hard. Otabek moans and continues to kiss and lick down his shoulder. Since his sweater was another of Victor’s and his jacket was now laying on the ground, his shoulder was peaking out along with his tattoo. Otabek started kissing along it, biting gently and making him moan out.

His pants feel way to tight and constricting and he starts grinding into Otabek, he is grinding back. Otabek pulls back and pushes him up against a tree. Taking his hands he pins them above his head on the tree. He is leaning into Otabek and he is being pushed into the tree, Otabek leans back in kissing him fiercely as their teeth clank and his tongue immediately invading his mouth. Otabek is kissing him so hard and with all the emotions he has held back all his life. Yuri can feel it as his lips are bruising his, as his tongue is looking to take over his mouth, all his anger and hatred is being kissed out of him.

When they finally needed to breath again, Otabek pulls back, resting his head forehead on Yuri’s. They are breathing heavily. “We need to get back… now.” Is all Otabek says and Yuri smiles back at him. “Yes we do.”

Headed back to the bike Otabek never let go of Yuri’s hand. Once back at the bike Otabek looked at him, “Don’t even think about any games on the way back.” His face was stern and Yuri could only blush and smile. “I’m not making any promises.” and kisses his cheek hopping on behind him and immediately starts to press against him allowing his hands to roam all over his chest and abs. Otabek already knows this is going to be a long ride back.

“Yura, you’re going to be the death of me.”

* * *

 

Yuri took sympathy on Otabek and only teased him through half of the ride till he could feel him growling. Laughing he wrapped his arms around him, laying his cheek on his back and just let himself hold Otabek to him for the rest of the ride.

Once back in the parking desk they hop off the bike and before he can get his helmet off, Otabek takes his hand and starts pulling him. Tugging him through the deck and up the stairs all the way to the flat, Otabek says nothing but has a purpose to his walk.

Once they get in the flat, he finally gets the helmet off, setting it on the counter and then he feels Otabek behind him pressing into him, pressing him to the counter as well. Otabek starts pushing his hair off his neck trailing kisses down his neck and pressing his cock into his ass, he is half hard, pushing back against him. Otabek growls into his neck and grabs his hips pulling them back against him. Otabek bites his neck, then reaches around to start palming his cock through his pants.

“Beka!” He moans out.

Otabek continues kissing his neck and palming him. Moaning and breathing heavy he tilts his head back allowing Otabek better access to his neck. Otabek takes advantage of this and starts kissing, licking and biting. Latching on hard he feels Otabek sucking a spot hard and not letting up. “Beka!” He yells out and feels the pressure on his cock increase and he is painfully hard in his pants. Reaching up behind him he start running his fingers through Otabek’s hair.

Otabek turns him around, lifting him to the counter, sitting him on it. He lifted him so easily, it turned him on even more. Leaning down he takes Otabek;s face in his hands and starts kissing him roughly. Teeth clanking, tongues battling, moaning into each others mouth, he feels Otabek undoing the buttons on his pants. Kissing him harder he can feel the hand slowly unzipping his pants, working his hand inside them, stroking his cock over his briefs, he moans. Pulling back from Otabek’s mouth he leans back, watching Otabek pull his cock out of his briefs, he lifts up a bit so Otabek can slide his pants down, taking his briefs with them. Leaning back against the wall, feeling the cold counter top on his naked ass, he looks at Otabek, staring at him, Otabek takes him back in his hand, stroking him up and down.

Otabek gives him a smirk and leans down, kissing the tip of his cock, his head falls back against the wall and he moans out. He is already leaking, as he swears being around Otabek makes him leak like a faucet not turned all the way off. Otabek takes his tongue licking his tip, teasing the opening with his tongue. His hands find his way back into Otabek’s hair, pulling it gently, he feels that hot mouth starting to suck on the head of his cock. Moaning out, he looks down and sees Otabek starting to take his cock deeper in his mouth. All he can think is how fucking hot this looks. This beautiful man, just sucking his cock, like his life depends on it, just makes him even harder, turning him on even more. He can feel Otabek take him deeper into his mouth and he moans out again. That wet heat surrounding his cock, electrifying his entire body, he can’t stop moaning, calling out “Beka” at every opportunity.

Otabek slowly sucks his way back up, pops off loudly, grabbing his cock he looks him dead in the eye, then licks it from base to tip, his tongue tracing that vein running down his cock. Otabek does it again, he is moaning out louder. “Beka, fuck… Beka!” That smirk crosses Otabek’s face then he goes, swallowing his cock all the way down to the base. “BEKA!” His back is arching and toes curling. Otabek held himself down at the base of his cock, moaned around him sending vibration through his cock. “FUCK!”

He feels that hot mouth working back up his cock, popping back off him, he takes him into his hand again slowly pumped him up and down, leaning up he kisses him gently. Yuri wraps his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, wrapping his legs around Otabek. Otabek wrapping his arms around him, slowly working his hands under his ass, he lifts up so Otabek can grab him under his ass and lifts him. He tightens his hold on Otabek and is picked up effortlessly. Otabek carries them back to his room.

Placing him gently on his bed, he sits there, no bottoms on, and the sweater hanging off his shoulder. Taking his hands to the bottom of the sweater he pulls it over his head, throwing it on the floor. Laid out on the bed completely naked, he is aware that Otabek is standing above him, fully dressed, staring down at him.

“Oh Yura…” Otabek pushing his shoulders all the way down to the mattress, climbing on him, “You have no idea just how beautiful you are.” then starts to kiss his neck as a hand is trailing down his chest and stomach.

“You have too many clothes on Beka.”

“Then take them off me.”

He starts to tug Otabek’s shirt, lifting it over his head. Otabek starts kissing him again, opening their mouths, deepening the kiss. Taking his hands he is trying to figure out how the hell to take the belt off Otabek’s pants, deciding later he is burning all of Otabek’s belts after this. The damn thing won’t cooperate with him, growling frustrated into Otabek’s mouth, he feels Otabek break the kiss, chuckling, he lifts up to his knees.

Still growling he focuses in on the belt. “Yanno, you could fucking help here?”

“I could, but then I don’t get those adorable growls that come from you.” Otabek is smirking down on him, he would be pissed if it wasn’t so sexy when he did that. Fingering along the belt buckle, trying to figure out what the hell the magic words are for this thing, Otabek finally taking pity on him, undoes his belt. He starts kissing Otabek’s stomach, taking his hands and undoing his buttons on his pants and zipping them down. Palming Otabek over his briefs he can feel just how hard he is. He starts pushing the pants down, taking the briefs with them, getting them pushed down to his knees, that are resting on the bed, he is pushed back to the mattress and Otabek’s mouth is back on his. He feels Otabek pushing the pants off, kicking out of them. He can feel that warm body pressing down onto his, their cocks meeting, moaning he pushes his hips up to meet him.

The feeling of both their hard cocks pressing against one another, has them with their mouths close but not quite touching, breathing and panting heavy. Taking his hands, he is clutching Otabek’s shoulder. Otabek leans over to his ear, “Tell me I’m yours, Yura.”

“Huh?”

“Tell me I’m yours.”

Stopping his hips, he takes his hands and places them on each side of Otabek’s face, looking into the dark brown eyes, they are pleading something from him. For once, he has no words.

“Yura, I can’t do this alone, and I never could have gotten this far if I wasn’t for you, and I feel if you aren’t there, I never can. I need to know I’m yours.”

“Always.” was all he could manage to say as he felt his throat getting tighter. Kissing Otabek gently he wraps his arms around him. The feelings this man brings out of him overwhelm him at times. He was always so angry, but this is different, it hurt, but in a good way.

His head in Otabek’s neck, he is holding him tightly to him, trying his hardest not to cry. How could someone depend on him and need him this much? His body starts to shake and Otabek turns them onto their sides facing one another.

“Yura?” Otabek says concerned.

He hides his face in Otabek’s chest, pressing up to him. Was Otabek’s really his now? As much as he really wanted this, was it all true? Shaking his head he clings hard to Otabek not wanting to ever let him go. Otabek wraps him tightly in his arms rubbing his back.

“Yura… talk to me.” Shaking his head he holds him tighter. “Yura, you are worrying me.”

Sighing deeply, he pulls back, looking at Otabek’s face. Taking his hand, he runs his knuckles down his jaw. He can feel a slight stubble along the jawline. Looking into Otabek’s eyes, he can see the concern. A tear slips out his eye, he feels Otabek brush it away.

“Beka… I… I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“Yura, you won’t.”

“How do you know this?”

“Yura, I’ve known you for years, you are my best friend and have always been there for me.” he pauses and smirks at him “Plus, I know you would burn anything that got in my way.”

Laughing through tears, he leans over, starts kissing Otabek with all the passion he can find in him. Wrapping his arms around him, pulling Otabek to him, he moans, starts to tug his hair with one hand, squeezing Otabek’s ass with him other. Otabek rolls back on top of him, moaning deeply in the back of his throat and pressing his cock back against him. He can’t help but meet him with each roll of his hips. Moving his hand off his hair, he takes his other hand and grabs his ass hard pulling him down on him even more onto him.

He could feel those ass muscles as Otabek was rolling his hips down on him. Squeezing them hard, Otabek pulls off him mouth breathing hard, rolling his hips into him more. “Beka, I want you so bad.”

Otabek moans, stretching out over him, reaching for something off the nightstand. A few more rolls of his hips, he pulls off him, pushes his knees up higher, spreading his legs more. Feeling open, exposed, he is still rocking his hips, though there is nothing there meeting him. Otabek is opening a bottle, dripping something on his finger, then he feels a wet hand on his cock, working him slowly up and down. Thrusting his hips to the movement, he feels another hand working his balls, rolling them gently, then slowly work down further. Moaning loudly he shifts his hips up, the hand is shifting lower, pressing that spot under his balls, rubbing gently, he can feel warmth spreading through his torso, fire in his abs. Moaning out, he feels the hand sliding slowly on his cock. He feels the hand slowly sliding further down, reaching his entrance, slowly circling around, massaging the area gently.

The hand is still slowly moving up and his down cock. So much is going on at once, he feels as if he is going to implode any minute. He feels a slight press at his entrance and a fingertip slowly slips in. Moaning out, grabbing the bedding, pushing his hips into the finger. He can feel it slowly moving in him. As slowly as it went in, it starts to move out, the hand on his cock moving just as slowly. Pure torture. “BEKA!” He calls out. The finger moves back in then out, the next push in feels more. Otabek has slipped in a second finger. Moaning he is trying to move his hips to the fingers but they are working so slowly.

“BEKA!”

He feels them moving in and out of him, Otabek curls his fingers, he sees white sparks behind his eyes, arching his back crying out. “BEKA!” Otabek keeps curling into that spot a few more times, watching him arch his back, call out, pulling the bedding as he cries out. Otabek starts to scissor his fingers a bit, pulling them back out, then in, curling them, watching Yuri come completely undone. Pulling the fingers almost out, Otabek slides a third one in, holding still.

“Fuck Beka, I need you! Stop teasing me dammit!”

Chuckling, Otabek continues the slow torturous in and out of his fingers. Then Otabek slides his fingers all the way out.

Moaning out, feeling empty, he looks up, watches Otabek get the bottle again, putting more in his hand then stroking his cock with it. Otabek reaches over him, grabbing a pillow, “Lift your hips Yura.” He does and Otabek places the pillow under his hips.

They lock eyes, Otabek placing his hands back on his legs, spreads them wide, pushing them back more. He watches Otabek grab his cock, lining it up to him. Taking a deep breath, he feels something pressing slowly at him. Pushing against it, he feels the head slip in. “AH!” he yells out, thankful Otabek had stopped at that point. He felt a stinging happening and was breathing hard. Closing his eyes hard, he is trying to breath through the stinging.

“Yura? Are you ok?”

Nodding his head, “Yes, just give me a moment.” he pants out. The stinging is going away, opening his eyes, looking back to Otabek, locking eyes he nods. He feels more pushing in slowly. The stinging continues but not bad. He knew Otabek was large, but damn, he was doubting his ability to fully take him in all in at this moment. Otabek is slow, pressing in. He can feel he is all the way in. Breathing heavily, the stinging is there, it burns. His cock started to deflate through all of this. Otabek is holding still, letting him get use to it. He has never felt so full in his life. Opening his eyes, looking up, that stern hard face is concentrating hard, breathing fast, staring down at him.

The stinging and burning change, going into something more, he is wanting more. Slowly moving his hips, nodding back to Otabek, he can feel him slowly pull out then push slowly back in. That feeling was so amazing. The fullness, the pressure, knowing it was Otabek doing this to him, moaning out he rocks his hips more, urging him on. Otabek slowly pulls out them presses in harder, faster. Crying out, moving his hips to him. They find an easy rhythm and he is meeting those thrust with Otabek. Both moaning out, calling each other’s name.

Taking his hand he grabs his cock that has gotten full hard again, leaking all over his lower stomach and starts to pump it in time with the thrust. Otabek thrust harder, hitting that spot on him, crying out, letting go of his cock, he arches into Otabek, “Yes Beka… fuck… there… harder!”

Otabek keeps the angle going, thrusting harder into him, abusing his prostate. He starts to rake his nails down Otabek’s back, making him thrust even harder. “Fuck… Beka! Oh my… Don’t… ever…. Stop…”

He is not really sure all he is saying, but he knows, what ever Otabek is doing, it is amazing. The stars are coming behind his eyes again, a tightness in his lower abdomen, everything in his body is tingly, his entire body feels overly tight. The stars erupt behind his eyes, calling out he cum all over his stomach, splattering his chest.

Otabek feeling him clench tightly around him, cums on the spot. Deep in him, filling him up with his release. Otabek’s hips are stuttering as he moans out, falling on top of him. Wrapping his arms around Otabek, keeping him inside him, holding him close, feeling their sweat making them slick against one another, brushing the hair from Otabek’s forehead, kissing him gently, just holds him as they are breathing too hard to talk.

He can feel Otabek trying to pull off of him and he wraps his legs around him, holding him tighter. “Don’t. Stay.”

He can feel Otabek nodding against his neck, then kissed him there.

“I didn’t want to crush you.”

“S’ok, I like the feeling of being crushed.”

Otabek laughs lightly in his ear and he can feel the vibrations from his chest rippled down him.

“Are you ok, Yura?”

“Yeah, are you?” 

“Never better.” Otabek kisses his neck again and he holds him tighter.

 

* * *

 

“IS THIS AN ASS PRINT ON MY KITCHEN COUNTER?! AND WHY ARE YURIO’S PANTS AND UNDERWEAR ON THE FLOOR IN THE KITCHEN!?!?!?!”

Startled awake, him and Otabek must have fallen asleep. They both sit up, then Otabek starts laughing uncontrollably. Surprised he looks over at him.

“Beka?”

Otabek is holding his head in his hands and entire body shaking laughing.

Yuuri comes stomping into his room, throwing his pants at him, “For the love of all things holy! Can we NOT fuck on the kitchen counters? Or at least have the courtesy to wipe the counter down? I cook our food there!” then slams the door.

By this point Otabek is crying from laughing so hard. He starts laughing as well, and turns Otabek towards him as he can’t seem to stop laughing.

“Beka!?”

“S-s-sorry… Y-Yuuri’s f-face… ass print…” Otabek is roaring laughing and falls over on the bed.

Victor walks into their room. Does no one knock in this flat? Victor sees them both in the bed, the blanket had fallen down to their waist. They were both laughing hard at this point. Victor looks at them smiling. “What is so funny you two?”

“Oh, nothing. I think Beka has finally cracked.”

Otabek roars again, “Crack! Ass c-c-crack on c-counter.”

Victor is laughing as well at this point, not nearly as hard as Otabek is.

“Yeah, I think my Yuuri is going to bleach the entire kitchen. I mean really guys?” Victor would sound a lot more convincing if he wasn’t laughing and smiling the entire time. Victor shakes his head and leaves out the room.

They continue laughing, tears are coming now. It seems to take forever for them to calm down, at least it was for Otabek.

Finally getting out of bed, he pulled on his baggy sweat pants, noticing Otabek grabbed a pair of his sweat pants as well. They were nowhere near as baggy on him, but they looked damn good. He loved the idea of Otabek walking around in his clothes.

Finally coming out to the kitchen, they see Yuuri furiously cleaning the counter and cleaning products all over the floor. Otabek is grabbing the wall laughing again, tears running down his cheeks. Yuuri is not impressed and yells at them more. Only causing Otabek to laugh harder.

This went on all night, every time Yuuri would start a rant, Otabek would start laughing till he had to beg them to stop bringing it up cause his sides hurt so much. But every time they would look at Yuuri’s face, red with anger they would lose it again. After dinner Victor took Yuuri to their room, hopefully calm him down.

Laid out on the couch, he had his head in Otabek’s lap as he was running his fingers through his hair. Neither was really paying attention to the movie, it was just on for noise.

“Hey Yura, I think I know what my program was missing?”

“What’s that?”

“Happiness. I bet I could skate the hell out of it now.”

He turns with his head still in Otabek’s lap, “Why don’t you try it then? You don’t have to use it in the program, but just, yanno, for fun.”

Otabek thinks about this, “I think you are right. We will go down there someday. I also was thinking over a few other things.”

“What’s that?”

“If I don’t skate… if I am in school, You’ll be traveling around… competitions and all.”

“Yeah, that is kinda what they are Beka.”

Otabek gets quiet, just running his fingers through his hair, looking far off.

“Beka?” he sits up and straddles his lap, taking his face in his hands. “What is it?”

“I just don’t want to be away from you.” Otabek says quietly.

“Who says you have to be?”

“Well, if I am working and going to school…”

“Ok, so wait then. Come with me.”

“And what Yura? Be the boyfriend on the sidelines watching you skate?”

“Yes!”

“Do you think I can do that?”

He thinks about this. Skating did cause Otabek so much pain, he wanted him to enjoy it again, even if he wasn’t competing, he was an amazing skater..

“WAIT! I GOT IT!”

“What’s that?”

His eyes go wide. “Lilia is going to Paris to work with the ballet studio there. She was offered a job after they saw what she did with my skating and dancing. Her niece is taking over the studio here, Victor was going to help do my programs… Why don’t YOU help me?”

Otabek’s eyes go large.

“Listen to me Beka. You have amazing programs. You never had a choreographer. You said it all just came to you, and Victor would give you a hand here and there for what was missing. Think if we teamed up for a few years?”

Otabek is just staring at him, he is having a hard time reading his reaction at this point.

“So what you are saying, I can stay in the sport, but not compete?”

“Yes Beka! Exactly! And this way you can stay with me and we can do this together.”

Otabek pulls him into a bone crushing hug.

“Yura, that sounds…. Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, still some questions out there... I will wrap it up in a short and sweet epilogue though! Thank you all AGAIN for sticking through this train wreck. I am still working on making my writing and making it better. I can see it progress through this story and many times wanted to just trash this damn thing, but glad I kept with it. 
> 
> I have ideas for more Otayuri stories, and another AU I am working slowly on. Ill get a few chapters out then do them chapter by chapter! 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the love on this! The comments and kudos truly kept me goint!
> 
> Im on Tumlbr as well!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, lets wrap up these loose ends!

It took a week for Otabek to call his father. He had missed the flight his father demanded him to be on. He kept his phone turned off, and Victor ignored the calls as well. Finally the night he went to call, they were all there with them. They couldn’t understand what was being said, but the emotions coming off Otabek broke Yuri’s heart. He kept a tight hold on him throughout the entire call. Victor kept his hand on his shoulder and Yuuri held his hand. 

It also a take week to get Otabek back into the rink with him. They went and skated for fun. They raced each other around the rink, played around with pair skating, Otabek would twirl him and attempted a few throws. Each one landing him on his ass. It was fun, they laughed. 

He talked to Yakov about bringing Otabek to the team as his choreographer. For once Yakov didn’t yell. He just simply nodded his head, probably relieved as Lilia would be leaving, not yelling at him anymore. Plus Yakov always liked Otabek. Otabek made Yuri better to handle when he was around. For that Yakov hoped Otabek would never leave. 

Two weeks after the conversation with his father, a large box appeared at their door. Otabek’s mother had gotten him some of his most precious possessions, sending them to him. He had all but moved into Yuri’s room at this point. They sat that night on their bed going through a picture album that was in the box. They hung Otabek’s medals up next to his, his trophies placed next to his. 

He loved looking in his closet, seeing Otabek’s shirts hanging there, he would always grab his tshirts to sleep in, Otabek would always smile when ever he saw him in his clothes. Victor always joked, wondering why Yuri had his own clothes, being as he only wore his and Otabek’s. 

Otabek kept going to the gym, staying in shape, and some mornings would go with Victor to the rink where they helped teach kids how to skate. Otabek never knew how easy and fun life could truly be. They all fell into an easy routine. 

Some nights Otabek would have a hard time. Even a nightmare or two. Yuri would hold him through them, kissing his forehead calming him down. Otabek would get sad thinking of his family and friends he left behind, but he would change nothing. He can finally be his own person. 

Otabek even grew his hair out a bit, leaving the undercut. It drove Yuri insane when he did that, pulling his hair back in a messy ponytail. When he first started doing it, Yuri would literally jump him, start making out with him frantically. Once even in the living room and Yuuri threaten to hose him down if he couldn’t control himself. Then he had to laugh when a picture tagged him on Instagram, Yuri and Otabek kissing, Victor and Yuuri sticking their tongues out making faces, captioned, “And he complains about us?” 

Yuri skated Otabek’s short program at the finals, he won gold. It was missing exactly what Otabek said, “Happiness”. That was his theme this year. It was a surprise to everyone. For someone everyone knew as a loose cannon, here he was, This Beautiful Ever Evolving Monster, skating beautifully, expressing the happiness in his life, Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I cannot believe I actually finished this! I did not want to drag this out, just wanted to wrap up a few things!!!!
> 
> Thank you again for everything and sticking around!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the love on this! The comments and kudos truly kept me going!
> 
> Im on Tumlbr as well!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
